Star Crossed
by Lady Bahiya
Summary: Space...the final frontier...In the year 4437 A.E. After Earth Prince Draco Abraxas Lucien Malfoy of the planet kingdom Slytherin is being forced to marry the enigmatic Prince of the neighboring planet kingdom Gryffindor. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Full Story Notes

**Title: **Star-Crossed

**Author:** Lady B

**Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape/Remus Lupin, other pairings to follow

**Genre:** AU Fantasy

**Rating:** Will be rated per chapter

**Warnings:** M/M relationship, character death, OOC, descriptive sexual acts between persons of the same sex

**Summary:** Space...the final frontier...In the year 4437 A.E. (After Earth) Prince Draco Abraxas Lucien Malfoy of the planet kingdom Slytherin is being forced to marry the enigmatic Prince of the neighboring planet kingdom Gryffindor. He hates the fact that he has to marry someone he's never met and runs away. His father, King Lucius, sends one of the best Retrievers in the galaxy after his wayward son, to be delivered to the Prince of Gryffindor personally.

Harry Potter was the best star pilot to ever come out of Hogwarts Academy. Known to his friends and crew as Captain Evans, he was also one of His Majesty's Retrievers, a band of men and women who searched the galaxies for the lost or stolen, whether they be people or objects. The Queen sends him on a mission requested by King Malfoy of Slytherin: find and retrieve his son to be delivered to the Prince of Gryffindor for a marriage ceremony.

Once he crosses paths with the Ice Prince of Slytherin, Harry does all he can to melt his heart, and make Draco his very own at the personal cost to himself and the kingdom he serves.

Of course, things don't always go according to plan (-cue Darth Vader's Imperial March-)..

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and plots from the Harry Potterverse belong to JK Rowling and various publishing companies and movie studios. I am not making any money from this. I am simply doing this for the fun of it. Any plot devices and original characters belong to me alone and are simply a figment of my imagination.

**Author's Note:** If you've been to my Livejournal, you've probably seen this before...I started working on it a few months ago before LiveJournal/SixApart started going insane. This was originally titled "When Love Is All We Need" and was set in the far past. But then I got the insane idea to write a space story, a la Star Wars and Spaceballs. This is me asking: What if George Lucas had written Harry Potter instead. Harry is my 'Han Solo' while Draco takes on the role of 'Princess Leia', only without the skimpy slave girl outfit and donuts on his ears (but I'm rethinking that whole slavegirl outfit idea).

**Posting of chapters will commence on Monday October 15, 2007**


	2. Chapter 1

**Rating: **this chapter - PG13

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and plots from the Harry Potterverse belong to JK Rowling and various publishing companies and movie studios. I am not making any money from this. I am simply doing this for the fun of it. Any plot devices and original characters belong to me alone and are simply a figment of my imagination.

**Author's Note October 21, 2007: I apologize to everyone. This chapter SHOULD have been up Monday the 15th of October like I stated...but FFN wasn't letting me upload any docs. So you lucky people get both chapters 1 and 2 today! -smile-**

- - -

**Chapter 1**

"Are you out of your mind?" Draco shouted angrily.

"Don't take that tone with me, Draco." his father scowled.

"How can you do this to me? Why would you do this to me?" Draco pleaded.

"Because Voldemort is getting too close to you. I refuse to allow you to fall into his clutches. This way, I can keep you safe." Lucius replied, gentling his voice.

"Safe! You call this keeping me safe? Marrying me off to a fucking Gryffindor!"

"Draco, language." his mother chided. "Besides, the Prince is perfect for you."

"Mother! How can you condone this? It's beyond wrong!" Draco shouted at her.

"Lower your voice this instant!" Lucius scowled darkly, voice hard. Draco gulped. His father was well and truly angry now, but Draco wasn't going down without a fight.

"Father, be reasonable. Gryffindor is everything Slytherin is not. How can you just marry me off to one of them without my consent?"

"It's not as if I'm marrying you off to a commoner, Draco. What the hell do you take me for?"

"I've never even seen the man! What makes you think I want to marry him?"

"Because I said you will and that is final!" Lucius barked. There was silence in the room for a moment.

"I really hate you right now." Draco whispered before turning on his heel and stalking out of the room.

"Well, that went well." Narcissa chuckled. Lucius only arched an eyebrow at her before joining in her laughter.

"Am I truly doing the right thing for him, Cissa?" Lucius sighed, sitting beside his wife. She reached up and gently caressed his cheek.

"In the long run, he will see that you were right. We know what Voldemort is like. Draco would have been dead inside of a week at that monster's hands. This is the best for everyone involved."

"I can only hope the Prince of Gryffindor takes this news better then our own son has." Lucius sighed, kissing her palm.

- - -

Draco stormed into his room and began pulling things from his wardrobe, tossing them into his traveling bag.

"Going somewhere?" came a soft voice behind him. He looked over his shoulder at his personal aide and bodyguard, Remus.

"Yes. I'm getting the hell out of this mad house."

"I heard about the betrothal. I'm assuming that's what this is about."

"I refuse to marry a Gryffindor, Remus."

"That's ridiculous, Draco."

"Why?"

"You've never met the man. How can you hate someone you've never met."

"Easy. He's a Gryffindor. How many times must I say it?"

"What exactly do you have against Gryffindor anyway?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, other than the fact that I came in third behind two of them at school." Draco scowled.

"So you're just upset that they're better than you at something."

"Precisely."

"Precisely stupid if you ask me."

"No one did so shut it" Draco resumed his packing.

"You're being very childish right now."

"I don't care, Remus. I refuse to be shuffled between enemies like a – like a...oh I don't know what but I don't like it!" Draco stamped his foot in anger, very much resembling a petulant child. Remus wondered why no one took a hand to the willful brat. He sighed and tried to placate his charge.

"Well, there's nothing for it then. Guess I'll have to go with you to keep you out of trouble." Remus shrugged. Draco grunted in reply as he decided which boots to take. Remus headed to his own room to pack a bag.

He met Draco twenty minutes later in the docking bay.

They climbed aboard Draco's personal starship, _Pride of Slytherin_, and began their pre-flight checklist.

Ignoring the hails to return to the docking bay, Draco shot out of the hangar and into the stars, unaware that he was being followed...

- - -

"Lucius, Draco's run away!" Narcissa shouted, running into the room.

"Damn that boy!" he growled. "I'm calling The Retrievers."

"Are you sure that's wise, Lucius?"

"If I know Voldemort, he's got someone following Draco as we speak. It's the only way, Cissa."

She nodded in reply and Lucius headed for the Communications Center.

_**TBC...**_

_**Chapters will be posted once a week or once every two weeks depending on where I am in the story. **_


	3. Chapter 2

**Rating: **this chapter - PG13

- - -

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Cap?" came Ron's voice over the comm.

"What's up, Ron?"

"Message just coming in from Home Base. Priority Level Alpha."

"Patch it through down here."

"You got it, boss!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" he groaned.

"Sorry, Cap." Ron smirked, not sorry at all. "Patching through now."

The man on the single bed in the room quickly sat up when his commanding officer appeared on his communication screen. The man's chocolate eyes stared at him.

"Commander Shacklebolt, Sir." he nodded.

"Captain Evans. We have a very important mission for you. Slightly bordering on dangerous. Think you and your team can handle it?"

"We live for the danger, sir."

"Good. Prince Malfoy has left Slytherin in his ship and Lord Voldemort's forces are on his tail as we speak."

"Fuck!" Harry groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "The Prince is going to be pissed when he hears his fiance took off."

"Exactly. Go after him, bring him home safely."

"Last known coordinates?"

"Somewhere in Delta Quad, just beyond the Mythosian Nebula."

Harry did some quick calculations in his head. "Hmm...would take us two days in any other ship. _Hedwig _can make it in two hours."

"I knew I could count on you, Captain Evans. Good luck!" And with that, Kingsley signed off. Just as quickly, Harry patched into a secure line and waited. A moment later, his screen lit up and a woman with bright green eyes and red hair was staring back at him. She smiled brightly upon seeing him.

"Harry!" Lily exclaimed.

"Hi, mum." Harry grinned.

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"You've got that look on your face – the one that's about to tell me you're off to do something dangerous. Spill it."

"Rescue mission. Seems Prince Draco didn't like the idea of marrying our Prince and took off. Voldemort's forces are after him."

"Oh my. This is serious indeed. Please be careful?"

"I'll do my best. Is Dad available?"

"He's in a meeting with Dumbledore and Minerva. Want me to give him a message?"

"Just let him know that the Prince is getting a very spirited mate."

"All right. Please be careful, Harry. I want nothing to happen to either one of you."

"It'll be fine, mum. It's Voldemort who should worry. He's about to lose a third of his armada."

"You silly men and your toys." she grinned. She blew him a kiss before signing out. Harry grabbed his leather jacket from the bed and left his room.

He got out of the lift on the bridge and his crew immediately snapped to attention.

"Okay, guys and gals – we have a Code One situation." he announced. "It seems that the Ice Prince has flown the coop and is at this moment being followed or attacked by Voldemort and his merry band of Stooges."

Everyone chuckled.

"Was it because of that betrothal thing?" Hermione, his science officer, asked.

"Apparently." Harry nodded.

"What. An. Idiot." she sighed, causing the others in the room to laugh.

"Focus, please." Harry stated. All eyes turned back to him. "Hedwig?"

_**Yes, Captain!**_

"I need a map of the area around the Mythosian Nebula, if you please."

_**Scanning...**_

The lights in the room dimmed and a holographic projection of a star system appeared in the middle of the room. Harry pointed to the Southeastern Quadrant.

"This is where he would most likely be if he programmed his computer correctly. Everyone knows there's nothing else in the other Quads except gaseous clouds and asteroids. It will take us two hours to get there with the sonic adapter. We do this by the numbers with minimal damage to the Prince's ship and anyone on board. As for Voldemort..." Harry simply shrugged. There was silence as the others accepted his orders. He looked at his copilot.

"Blaise...are the core batteries one hundred percent charged?"

"Just charged them last night." Blaise nodded.

"Good. Start laying in our course. Colin, keep an eye on the radar for enemy fighters."

"We're going cloaked, right?" Ginny, his tail gunner, asked.

"Yes. Surprise them last minute and all. Fred, George – check all weapons, make sure every thing's loaded to full capacity in case we need to board."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the twins saluted. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He never could get those two to stop double saluting him, even when they were in school.

"What shall I do, Captain?" came the soft voice of the ship's healer, Luna – her husband, Neville, their chef, at her side.

"Check your medical kits. We may need them." She nodded.

"I'll just go make up some dinner then. How many are we expecting?" Neville wondered.

"From what I gather, it's only the Prince and his personal bodyguard." Harry replied. More than one set of eyes widened in surprise.

"Bloody buggering hell!" Ron gaped as the implications of that fact sunk into his brain.

"Yes, that does increase the danger a slight bit." Harry nodded.

"Why should we be so concerned about that?" Hermione asked. She had joined his team midway through their fifth year of schooling.

"This bodyguard, from what little I know, is a descendant of a rare race of Weres that were thought to be extinct over three thousand years ago." Hermione's eyes widened.

"The full moon was last night. He'll be somewhat weak."

"Exactly." Harry nodded. "We've got a job to do. Let's get a move on." He clapped his hands and everyone started to move.

- - -

The annoying voice came over the comm for the third time.

_**Unidentified ship...shut down your engines and prepare to be boarded. Any resistance will be met with swift retribution. Do you copy?**_

"Can't this piece of shit get us out of here?" Draco demanded, furiously punching buttons on the console.

"Draco...they caught us in a magnetic beam! We're not getting out of this one! Shut it down before you pull the ship apart!" Remus told him.

"Some bodyguard you turned out to be!" Draco scowled.

"If our lives weren't in so much danger right now, I'd take you over my knee! I'm doing the best I can to keep you alive until help arrives so don't go getting mad at me!" Remus shouted, just as the ship gave a violent lurch.

"What are we going to do Remus?" Draco asked, panicked.

"Keep calm. That's what we're going to do. I'm positive your father has sent someone after us so all we need to do is not panic."

"Right. No panicking. Got it." Draco breathed. The ship lurched again and then there was an eerie silence. "What was that? What's going on?"

"Sounds like the outer hatch has been breached." Remus whispered, drawing his blaster from his holster. He looked at Draco. "Now would be a good time to put all that damn training to use!"

"Oh! Right!" Draco drew his laser sword and ignited it, just as the outer door blasted open. Nothing happened for a few moments as smoke cloaked the room. Voldemort's forces stormed the cabin like a swarm of angry bees, blasters firing. Remus and Draco jumped in the middle of them, killing whomever got in there way.

"No you idiots! Our Lord wants them alive!" shouted a very familiar voice. All fighting ceased as an elderly, slightly short man entered through the damaged door.

"Fudge." Remus growled. Cornelius Fudge, Voldemort's lapdog, grinned. Beside him stood an even shorter, mousy-looking man. "Hello, Peter. Still kissing arse I see."

"Shut up, Lupin." Peter scowled. Fudge patted him on the head like he would a pet.

"Now, now, Peter. We must be kind to our guests. The Dark Lord wants them taken well care of, especially His Highness." Fudge crooned, pinning his beady eyes on Draco.

"You'll have to kill me first." Draco said in a hard tone. He had yet to relinquish his laser sword.

"Gentlemen, please lower your weapons if you will. No harm will come to you." Fudge sighed. With nearly twenty blasters pointed at them, there was no choice. Remus and Draco put down there weapons in surrender.

- - -

They were marched into the corridor just outside the docking bay and Draco could see over two dozen soldiers awaiting them there.

"Father is going to kill me." he moaned.

"I think your father is the least of your worries at the moment." Remus told him.

Just then, there was an explosion near the cargo hold and some of their guard went flying across the room. In the confusion, Remus grabbed Draco and pulled him to safety behind some large crates. They listened as blaster fire echoed around the room and the cries of pain as they found their targets. Then it became breathlessly quiet and they could hear voices somewhere on the other side of the room.

"Do you think it's safe to move?" Draco whispered.

"I don't know. Depends on who's out there." Remus replied.

"Well why don't you take a look?"

"You look."

"You're the bodyguard. You go look."

"I'm not getting my head blown off for you."

"I repeat my earlier observation...some bodyguard you turned out to be."

"He's kept you alive this long. I don't know why you're mad at him." came a deep voice from behind them. They both turned to see a dark haired, green eyed man standing there. He was wearing a black leather jacket and pants, underneath which they could see a white shirt. There were two blasters on his belt around his waist and a third in his hand. Behind him, he could see four red-heads who looked to be related and a dark skinned man. All were carrying weapons.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco demanded, getting to his feet.

"Draco." Remus warned.

"My apologies, Your Highness. Captain Harry Evans, head of The Retrievers, at your service." Harry bowed.

"Captain? Of this motley-looking bunch?" Draco scoffed. "Retrievers my arse." Draco crossed his arms.

"Oi!" one of the red-heads scowled. "Don't you be talkin to the Cap like that. After all the trouble we went through to rescue your blue-blooded arse! Ungrateful sod."

"Down, Ronald." the only female in the bunch sighed.

"You going to let him talk to me like that?" Draco asked the man standing before him.

"You are being ungrateful." Harry chided. Draco threw up his hands.

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Well, this bunch of 'idiots' would like to leave before Voldemort sends backup. Shall we?" Harry asked, sweeping his arm behind him. Huffing, Draco swept passed them. Remus looked at Harry.

"Is the Prince sure he wants that one?"

"Yup." Harry nodded. "You're looking good, Remy."

"You as well. Shall we?"

"His Royal Pain awaits." Harry chuckled.

- - -

A few days later, Ron stormed into the meeting room, throwing his jacket in anger.

"Do something with that git, Harry, before I'm forced to chuck him out of the airlock!"

"What now?" Harry sighed.

"He yelled at me for accidentally bumping into him. Called me all sorts of horrid names. I can't take anymore!"

This was one of the many complaints he'd gotten from his crew since the Prince of Slytherin had come on board. Just yesterday, he'd gotten Neville so flustered, he accidentally burned their dinner and was forced to make sandwiches for everyone to eat.

"I'll go talk to him." Harry sighed, getting to his feet.

- - -

Draco was in the room he was given, throwing things about. Harry ducked as a glass vase shattered against the wall beside his head.

"That was an heirloom." he stated. Draco whirled around, furious.

"I demand that you take me to L'gnorie!"

"And for the hundredth time, I won't. I've told you it takes a week for our solar batteries to charge full after quick jumps through space."

"So we're just floating about, waiting for Voldemort to find us again?"

"We're very heavily cloaked, Your Highness. You're perfectly safe. Now I would appreciate it if you'd refrain from maligning my crew." Draco surprised him when he got into his face and began jabbing him in the chest with one long elegant finger.

"I am in authority here and you will do what I say when I say it!" Draco scowled.

"I think not. You see, this ship and everyone on it report to one person and one person only – me. So I suggest you calm down and play nice because it's a long ride home." Harry said. Draco started poking him again.

"You are not my bloody keeper. You will take me to L'gnorie and you will do it now!"

"Or what? Gonna throw a temper tantrum like the spoiled little sod you are?" Harry growled, his own temper coming to the surface.

"My father will certainly hear about this!"

"Aww...the whittle baby gonna tell on me to daddy!" Harry grinned, taking great pleasure in watching those gray eyes darken with rage.

"You...you...Argh!" Draco launched himself at Harry, wrapping his fingers around his throat. Harry, caught off guard, stumbled back, his head cracking against the door and momentarily stunning him. Then he got angry and fought back, tackling Draco around his waist and shoving him onto the bed. Draco screeched like a girl and began hitting him on his back. Harry, with little effort, flipped the blond over his knee and landed two sharp cracks to his 'blue-blooded arse'.

Draco froze in shock when the first blow landed. His struggles renewed when the second blow found it's mark. By the seventh blow, there were tears streaming down his cheeks and he was pleading for the torture to end. And still it went on. He lost count after about thirty.

Finally Harry relented and shoved the distraught man to the floor.

"Have I gotten my point across...Your Highness?" Harry arched an eyebrow at the man. Draco sniffed delicately and wiped his eyes. He nodded. "Good. I expect you to behave from now on because I have no qualms about doing it again. Understood?"

Draco nodded again. Harry seemed satisfied and left the room.

When Draco joined the crew for dinner later that evening, he didn't meet anyone's eyes and when he went to sit down, he winced – a fact that did not go unnoticed by Remus and Harry. Remus looked at Harry, a question in his eyes. Harry simply arched an eyebrow and Remus had to repress his laughter as hard as he could. The trip home was bound to be interesting.

_**TBC...**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Rating: **this chapter - PG13

**Author's Note for this chapter:** some _Star Wars_-type action ahead.

- - -

**Chapter 3**

_Two days and several thousand light years from home later..._

It was late in the evening and most of the crew had gone to bed. Colin was left alone on the bridge, as he didn't sleep much and took his duties as navigation officer very seriously.

He had been keeping a close eye on the radar since they had rescued the Ice Prince and something was beginning to bother him. One small dot that had been tailing them for the last two days. His gut was telling him something was up and he never disavowed his gut feelings. It had saved their lives on more than one occasion.

"Hedwig?"

_**Yes, Lieutenant Creevy?**_

"Where's the Captain?"

_**In his personal quarters, Lieutenant.**_

"Is he asleep?"

_**No, sir.**_

"Thank you, my lady." he smiled.

_**My pleasure, sir.**_

He tapped into the personnel comm. "Captain?"

_**"Here. What is it, Colin?"**_

"I don't mean to disturb you at such an hour, but something's come up that needs your immediate attention."

_**"Is it serious?"**_

"I believe so, yes."

_**"I'll be up in a second. Captain out."**_

True to his word, Harry was on the bridge in a matter of seconds.

"What's the problem?" he asked, standing behind Colin.

"I think we're being followed." Colin stated.

"How so?"

"This blip," he pointed to the radar, "has been on our tail since we left the Mythosian Nebula."

"Have you tried hailing them?"

"I've tried all frequencies, even the obscure ones. Nothing."

Harry stared at the blip for a full minute.

"Fuck!" He jumped into action, alerting his team. His voice echoed over the comm system to all parts of the ship.

_**"All crew to the bridge, Emergency Level is Red! I repeat, all crew to the bridge, Emergency Level is Red!"**_

A moment was all it took for everyone to arrive and take up their positions.

"What's going on?" Draco demanded, following Remus into the room. Harry strapped himself into his pilot chair next to Blaise and logged into the controls.

"Have a seat, Your Highness. Looks like we're taking a little side trip." Harry grinned at him. Draco didn't question him, just followed Remus to an empty chair and belted himself in.

"Hermione?"

"Scan coming in. Looks like a Class 10 warship. Ah...it's your old pal, Krum." she grinned. Harry growled.

"Who's he?" Draco wondered.

"Viktor Krum...I bested him in all of our sparring classes and he's never forgiven me for it." Harry sighed.

"Communicae coming in, Captain." Hermione called.

"Patch it through."

The viewing screen went static for a second and then the handsome visage of Viktor Krum was staring back at him.

"Viki, old buddy, pal of mine! How they hangin?" Harry grinned.

_"Evans. I've told you before ve vill never be friends. Now are you going to play nice and be captured or do ve do dis ze hard way?" _ Viktor scowled.

Harry made a vague gesture to Fred and George, who began charging the ships guns. Ginny was poised to raise their shields when things started to get ugly.

"Well now, Viki. That all depends on why you want to capture us in the first place." Harry replied, sitting back in his chair.

_"You have something I vant."_

"I don't think I do." Harry shrugged.

_"The Prince, Evans." _ Viktor stated, looking directly at Draco.

"Well I'm glad you think I'm a prince, mate, although my father might disagree with you on that one." Harry laughed. Viktor's face turned an ugly red color.

_"Don't toy vit me, Evans. Ze Dark Lord has put a bounty on ze Prince's head vit a bonus if you are brought back dead!"_

Harry's laughter changed into guffaws and Draco stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Poetry will get you nowhere, Krum!"

All at once, Harry's face became calm and the gleam in his eyes was deadly.

"Now see here you little shite! No one threatens me and gets away with it. You will be getting neither of us today, Krum!" And with that, Harry cut off communications.

"Shields up, now!" he commanded. Ginny put the shields up and not a moment too soon. Gunfire rained down upon them as Harry and Blaise quickly maneuvered the ship through space.

"Colin, position!"

"Five miles and gaining!"

"Seamus! We need more speed!"

_**"I'm doin the best I can, Harry! You caught me off guard, ya know!"**_ came the Irishman's voice over the comm.

"Wank on your own time, Finneagan! How soon can we jump?"

_**"Two minutes and the core adapter will be charged full!"**_

"Let me know immediately!"

_**"You got it!"**_

"Blaise...we've got to do some tricky maneuvering. You up for it?"

"Till the end, Harry." The two friends slapped a high five before returning their attention to the controls.

"Captain, asteroid field fifty yards ahead!" Colin called out as the ship shuddered violently.

_**Hull breach in sectors 7 and 8. Anti-Grav shields are holding.**_ Hedwig stated.

"Good girl, Hedwig!" Harry shouted. "Seamus!"

_**"That last blast damaged the warp core, Harry. We may not be able to jump!"**_

"Do your best! And hang on to something! It's going to get bumpy in a moment!"

_**"Not the asteroid thing again!"**_ Seamus groaned. Harry simply chuckled.

"Two miles!" Colin called out.

"Harry! Watch out!" Ginny shouted, pointing to a large planet-sized asteroid heading there way."

"Blaise!" Harry called, pushing down on his throttle. Blaise matched him move for move as they navigated their way through the asteroid field.

"Fifty yards and closing!" Colin shouted.

_**"Now, Harry! Try it now!"**_ Seamus called.

"Everyone hang on to your arses!" Harry shouted, initiating the core drive. The stars began to blur by at an alarming rate and in a flash of light, _Hedwig_ vanished, too fast for Viktor to follow. He cried out in fear and frustration. His Lord was not going to be pleased.

- - -

Midway through the jump, something below exploded and the ship began to lose control. Blaise was knocked unconscious leaving Harry to grapple with the controls on his own. The ship plunged sharply out of their jump and Harry caught sight of a planet just below.

_If I can just...steer...this...right!_ He grunted. Another blast rocked the ship, knocking both Remus and Draco to the floor. Harry would worry about them later.

The ship broke through the planet's atmosphere in a bright flame and Harry did his best to land it safely. The trees slowed him down but not enough to prevent the crash landing onto the sandy beach below. He banged his head on the console and he felt the darkness overtake him.

"Ouch." he managed to say just before he blacked out.

_**TBC...**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Rating: **this chapter - PG13

**Author's Note:** none for this chapter

- - -

**Chapter 4**

_...Harry..._

"Mmm. G'way, mum."

_...Harry...wake up..._

"M'sleepin', g'way."

_...Wake up you great lummox!..._

Harry slowly opened his eyes, groaning at the harsh light of the sun coming through the viewing portal.

"Who turned on the fucking lights?" he muttered.

"He's fine." he heard George say.

"On your feet, Cap." Ron grinned, helping Blaise pull Harry to his feet. His head began to throb mercilessly. With his hand, he ran his fingers through his hair and winced when he came across the huge egg on his forehead.

"Let me see it." Luna stated, pushing her way to his side. She put a light into his eyes, making him wince painfully. "Sorry."

"Sure you are." Harry snorted.

"I'm sure the crash couldn't crack that hard skull. If the exam is over can we find out where we are and find a way to get home?" a voice groused. All eyes turned toward the sulking blond.

"Shut up!" Everyone told him, causing Harry to roll his eyes. Luna smacked him in the head, making his headache worse.

"Ow! Injured man here!" he moaned. She pressed an injector into his shoulder blade and released something that made the pain go away completely. He rolled his neck a few times to loosen his joints and sighed with relief. "My Goddess!" he grinned at her.

"Flattery will get you no where with me, Captain." she smirked, completely out of character for her giving nature.

"All right...status report." Harry called.

_**Core drive 75 percent damaged. Sectors 7, 8, 9 and 10 breached. Bridge controls sustained minimal damage. Life operations functioning at maximum levels. Thrusters operational.**_

"Can you still fly?" Harry asked.

_**Unknown. With sector breaches contained to two it was possible. Four breaches may cause long term ruptures to my system. Would not suggest attempting it until necessary repairs are made.**_

"Great. Just great." Harry muttered. "Ginny, you, Fred and George are on repairs detail. I want those hull breaches sealed as soon as possible.

"You got it." Ginny nodded, dragging her brothers from the room.

"Blaise, you and Seamus get to Engineering and see what you can do with the core drive. And no funny business! I'd like to leave as soon as possible." he warned the two lovers. Seamus rolled his eyes as he followed Blaise from the room.

"Neville, you and Luna make sure the supplies are good, if need be, check the surrounding vegetation."

"You got it, Harry." Neville nodded.

"Ron, Hermione. Looks like we're going topside."

"You can't leave us here!" Draco shouted. Harry gave him a hard look.

"You're welcome to come with us, Your Highness." Harry gave him a mocking bow before turning on his heel. Ron looked at Hermione and shrugged, following Harry from the room.

"He can't talk to me like that, Remus! I won't allow it."

"Draco, it's his ship, his rules. I have no authority here, and neither do you. Just don't piss off the man any more than you already have." Remus advised, following the others from the room.

"Traitor." Draco muttered, following his 'bodyguard'.

- - -

Hermione used the terminal beside the outer hatch to scan the area.

"Hmmm...short range scans detect no lifeforms, but caution would be advisable at this point. Air is breathable, the similarities to our own air are astounding, although the nitrogen content is just a smidgen higher. It's safe." she announced.

"I want blasters set at level nine. We don't know where we are and I don't want to take chances of someone getting hurt. We do this by the book." Harry warned. He looked at Remus and then at Draco. "Think you can keep all that in mind, _Your Highness_."

Draco glared at him and touched a hand to his laser sword strapped to his hip. Harry nodded and flipped open the hatch. The bright sun blinded them for a moment before their eyes could adjust. They found themselves staring down a lush beach area, the sand so white it was blinding. Harry handed out solar shades for their eyes before they stepped down.

"Reminds me of home." Hermione sighed. Ron gently rubbed her shoulder in comfort.

"Keep together." Harry warned as they moved away from the ship. He tapped into his comm.

"Blaise?" There was a muffled scuffling sound in his ear and Harry resisted the urge to groan. "I thought I told the two of you no funny business?"

_**"Sorry, Harry."**_ Blaise replied.

"Don't let it happen again. Too much is at stake right now for distractions. Got it?" Harry stated, speaking as captain of a starship and not as a friend. Blaise heard the tone and gulped.

_**"Yes, sir."**_

"We're planet-side, so you have command. I'll contact you if we find anything."

_**"Yes, sir. And Harry?"**_

"Yeah?"

_**"Be careful. The crew needs their Captain as much as the Captain needs his crew."**_

"Understood. Captain, out."

The five-person team made their way deeper into the greenery.

- - -

Draco and Remus were walking behind the other three, Draco doing his best to glare a hole in their leader's back when Remus jabbed him sharply in the side with his elbow.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"It would be nice if you tried to get on the man's good side. He did save your life."

"He has no good side." Draco snorted.

"Are you still mad about the fact that he spanked you like the spoiled brat you are?" Remus choked on his laughter at the look Draco gave him.

"I'm not spoiled!"

"You are so. Admit it. You like having people do what you demand, never having to lift a finger to help in any way. If that isn't spoiled, I don't know what it is."

"Thanks, Remus. You've been oh so helpful to me these last few days." Draco scowled. Remus looked at him and came to an odd conclusion.

"Oh! You liked having the man's hands on your bum, didn't you?"

"Shut up!" Draco hissed, his ears turning red.

"You did!" Remus laughed.

"I did not! He's a barbarian! And it'll be a cold day in hell before he lays a hand on me in any manner ever again!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you. The man is solidly built if I do say so." Remus grinned, staring at Harry from head to toe.

"Stop staring! Damn!" Draco hissed, feeling a spark of jealousy deep within his gut. Remus saw the look on his face and had to punch himself mentally to keep from laughing out loud.

"Jealous much?" Remus smirked.

"Don't smirk at me, Remus. It doesn't become you."

Remus did laugh then, and got a face full of angry Harry for his trouble.

"If the two of you are done passing jokes, I would like to keep the noise level to a minimum so as not to give away our position if we come across any unfriendlies." Harry growled.

"I apologize, Captain Evans. I was lax in my duties." Remus bowed immediately. Harry nodded, glared at Draco and turned back the way he had come.

"You got in trouble!" Draco snickered.

Remus glared at him in return and moved ahead of him. Draco giggled and moved up to join the others.

- - -

They'd been walking for hours, checking out the vegetation and it was beginning to get dark. Draco was so tired he could barely see straight. When Harry saw him trip over a dead branch and stumble for the fifth time, he called a halt.

"We'll make camp here for the night and continue on in the morning."

"Camp? Here?" Draco gaped.

"Where else would we sleep?" Ron snickered. Hermione was unrolling a sleeping bag, completely ignoring all of them.

"On the ground? With who knows what crawling all over the place?" Draco's voice rose a bit higher. Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Surely His Highness isn't scared of sleeping on the dirty ground?" The way Harry phrased it made it sound like that's exactly what he was afraid of. Draco scowled.

"You fucking wish!" Draco snorted, his expression dark. Remus simply handed him his sleeping bag and he quickly unrolled it.

"Ron and I are going to gather some firewood. Hermione, you're in charge." Harry stated. Hermione nodded, changing the setting on her blaster. Ron and Harry moved off.

- - -

"So...when are you going to tell the silly twat about you?" Ron asked after a few moments, staring at him pointedly. Harry looked at him and sighed.

"Not right now, if that's what you're implying." Harry finally answered, stopping to pick up some dead wood.

"Why? He might treat you a whole lot nicer."

"That's exactly why I don't want to tell him, Ron. I want him to like me for me first and foremost. If I tell him now, he's going to feel obligated to try and impress me or some stupid thing, which will only serve in pissing me off more. No, I'm not going to do it."

"But - "

"No, Ron. I'm ordering your silence on this matter. Is that understood?" Harry scowled.

"As you wish." Ron bowed.

"Thank you, Ron." Harry smiled at his friend and confidant.

"I still think you should tell him." Ron couldn't help adding.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, laughing at his friend. "Keep it up and I'm going to tell Hermione where you hide your stash of chocolate."

Ron looked horrified.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." Harry grinned.

"Damn you, Evans!" Ron groaned. "Fine, you win. I won't say another word about it."

"Again, I thank you. Now let's get this wood back to camp."

"You got it boss!" Ron grinned.

"And stop calling me that!" Harry groaned.

Ron just laughed at him.

- - -

When they got back to camp, it was to chaos. Hermione was crying and Remus was lying unconscious at her feet. Of Draco there was no sign.

"What happened?" Harry demanded.

"They just came out of nowhere! There was so many of them! I couldn't fight them all! They grabbed Draco...I could hear him screaming..." Her voice trailed off and she broke into a fresh bout of tears. Ron went to her side and wrapped an arm around her. Harry knelt down to check on Remus. He came to with a groan.

"Anyone get the number of that comet that hit me." Remus groaned.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, helping the man sit up.

"What happened?"

"Hermione said you were attacked. Did you see who or what it was?"

"No. One minute we were alone, the next it seemed that the trees exploded. I saw nothing but black shadows and pale skin. I heard Draco shouting. He was surrounded by shadows. I went to help him and something caught me in the back of my head. I blacked out shortly after that."

"Dammit!" Harry growled. He quickly tapped his communicator.

"Fred, come in."

_**"Yeah, Boss?"**_

"We have a situation here. The Ice Has Melted."

_**"Shit! What do you need us to do, Cap?"**_

"Where are you right now?"

_**"In the command center. We were just patching up Hedwig's navigational systems."**_

"Are they functional?"

_**"Yes."**_

"I want an immediate scan of the area. Find out where the hell we are."

_**"Give me a minute...Scanning now...looks like we've crash-landed on Devil's Island."**_

The grin that appeared on Harry's face scared Remus and Ron.

_**"You don't think..."**_ Fred wondered.

"He may be able to help, Fred. We may need to make an emergency escape. Get those repairs done quick as you can and wait for my signal."

_**"You got it, Boss! Fred, out!"**_

"What's so special about this place?" Hermione wondered.

"You've never heard of Devil's Island?" Ron gaped. Hermione not knowing anything was akin to a sin in Ron's eyes. Hermione shook her head in the negative.

"My dueling instructor is a descendant from a master race of vampires. His clan lives here." Harry told her.

"Is he their ruler?" Remus wondered.

"No. He's more like a commander or a lieutenant. I hope I'm still able to contact him." Harry rifled through his satchel and pulled out a pendant in the shape of a snake. He tapped the eye twice before turning the tail ninety degrees to the left. There was a burst of static and then...

_"You better have a damn good reason for contacting me, Brat!"_

_**TBC...**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Rating: **this chapter - R 

**Author's Note:** 11/09/2007 - All right...here's the skinny. There's a good chance my internet will be turned off sometime this weekend, which means it's going to wreak havoc with my weekly posting schedule. Since I'm nowhere near done with Chapter 8, I'm giving you chapters 5, 6 and 7 today just in case. Enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews and words of support!

Lady B

- - -

**Chapter 5**

"Hello to you as well, Severus." Harry grinned.

There was a put upon sigh.

_"What do you want, you moron?"_

"Well it seems I have a bit of a problem."

_"Why am I not surprised."_ Severus snorted. _"What is it now?"_

"Well...it seems that something, or should I say _someone_, that was in my possession is...missing."

_"Are you telling me that The Famous Retrievers have lost something they'd found?"_ The sound of laughter filtered around them and Harry flushed with embarrassment.

"S'not my fault, Severus." Harry muttered.

_"So who's fault should it be?"_

"Well...yours."

_"I beg your pardon?"_

"It was members of your clan who stole it."

_"Why would they do that?"_ Severus sounded surprised.

"Their your clan, you tell me!"

_"I will speak to Sylvester myself. I will contact you in a bit."_

The eyes on the snake darkened signaling the connection was broken. Harry looked at the faces around him.

"Looks like we wait." he sighed. They cleaned up the damage to their camp and settled in to wait.

- - -

It was almost six hours later when Severus contacted him again.

_"You didn't tell me it was the Prince of Slytherin you were retrieving!"_ the man shouted in outrage.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

_"He is alive, if that's what you mean. Why were you sent to get him?"_

"He's betrothed to the Heir of Gryffindor. It is my understanding he ran away from the obligation. That's why we were sent." Harry explained.

_"Lucius's idea, I wager. I swear that man hasn't a brain in his head. But his reasoning is sound. The Gryffindor Heir is a powerful young man. Draco would do well under his protection."_

"If I can get him there, first."

_"You are going to need my help to get into The Citadel. That is where he is being kept."_

"Shit!" Harry groaned.

"What's The Citadel?" Remus asked.

"It's the main chamber of the head of the clan. It's where he keeps his slaves, concubines, wives and children." Harry told him.

_"Lord Mordechai has Draco close to him. The others are jealous that one so new has curried our Lord's favor so soon. You need to get him out of here and soon or his life may be in danger."_

"Where shall we meet you?"

_"The Stone Pillar. You remember where that is, I hope."_

"We'll be there."

_"Make sure you are not spotted or this could turn ugly real fast."_

"Understood." Harry ended the connection. "We need to get moving."

"Right." Hermione nodded. They gathered their things and set off deeper into the woods.

- - -

The Stone Pillar wasn't really a pillar at all, but a massive set of doors set into the side of an enormous mountain. Harry could make out the dark form of Severus waiting beside the doors.

"Is that him?" Remus whispered, voice trembling. Harry turned to look at the man and noticed he was sweating.

"Are you all right, Remus?" Harry asked.

"I feel kind of odd, actually. I think I need to stay here."

"If that suits you. Ron, stay with him. Hermione and I will go on ahead."

"Why do I have to stay?" Ron whined.

"Because you're stronger than she is and know this place as well as I do. You know all the hiding spots, she doesn't."

"Oh. Right. Good point, sir." Ron nodded.

"Maintain comm silence unless it's a life or death situation. Got it?"

Both men nodded and Harry urged Hermione forward.

"What's wrong with Remus?" Hermione asked once they were out of earshot.

"I have an idea, but I don't want to say anything yet." Harry replied. Hermione accepted his explanation and remained silent. They approached the dark brooding man waiting for them.

"Severus, this is my science officer, Hermione Granger-Weasley. Hermione, one of my instructors, Severus Snape."

"A pleasure, sir." Hermione nodded.

"Madame." Severus bowed.

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked.

"I will lead you to where he is, after that you are on your own. I must not be involved in any way, else my position be compromised." Severus told him.

Harry only nodded. "What if he finds out it was you anyway?"

"Then my life is forfeit." Severus replied.

"You could always come with us, Severus."

"Thank you for the offer, but my place is with my clan."

"So noble, yet so foolish." Hermione sighed.

"He's been that way as long as I've known him." Harry told her.

"Enough chit-chat. Follow me." Severus turned on his heel and headed inside. Harry and Hermione drew their blasters and followed him in.

- - -

He directed them to alcove overlooking the main hall.

"I should warn you," Severus whispered, "he's not been able to leave Mordechai's side for any reason." Harry took the chance to take a quick peek over the banister and one look was all he needed.

"He's got him chained up like an animal!" Harry hissed angrily. Hermione took a look as well.

"That's not all he's done." she added. All three looked to see Draco on his feet, pacing back and forth. That itself wasn't out of the ordinary. It was the skimpy outfit that drew their attention. It left nothing to the imagination. It was a simple pair of pants, yet it wasn't. They were made of some type of exotic silk in a sheer beige color. They sat low on his hips, showing off his prominent hipbones. As he turned in his stride, Harry could make out his cock and balls and, when he turned again, the rounded globes of his arse through the see-through material.

Harry's mouth must have been open in shock because Hermione reached over and closed it for him. That snapped him out of his daze and he blushed. Hermione simply arched an eyebrow at him. Severus looked between the two and snorted.

"There's a secret passageway behind this statue, leads to right behind that chair." Severus stated. "I'm sure you can find your way out again. I must leave before I am missed. Good luck." And with that, he quickly left their side.

"Dammit, he didn't tell us how to open the passageway!" Hermione hissed. Harry made his way to the statue and pressed the hidden button near the base. The door silently opened and Harry looked at her. "Shut up!"

He grinned and moved inside. They found themselves in a dark passage and by glancing upward, they could see between the latticework of the floor above. There were guards all along the hall and Harry didn't have to repeat his caution for silence.

After various twists and turns, when Hermione assumed they were hopelessly lost, they came to the end of the passage and Harry pulled the torch holder that was there. The door slid open with nary a whisper of sound and they found themselves staring down the twin barrel of a blaster. Harry tensed, until he glanced upward. He silently groaned.

"Dammit, Pansy! You scared the hell out of me!" Harry hissed, as Pansy hauled him out. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Potter. Who's your friend?"

"Hermione, Pansy. Pansy, Hermione. Answer my question, Parkinson."

"Severus told me Draco was captured on Mordechai's orders. I'm helping you to get him out of here."

"Why would you help me of all people?" Harry frowned.

"Easy. I love Mordechai and I will kill any man or woman who tries to take him from me. I may not like the fact that he leaves my bed night after night to slake his lusts on his concubines, he is our ruler after all, but I'll be damned if I have to like it. He's become enamored of Draco, too much to my liking and I'd rather see him free then dead at my hands or his. Mordechai can be a bit...rough...on his toys."

"Why are you helping him, is a better question." Hermione whispered.

"Draco was my only friend when we were in school. He saved my life when some of the others found out I was vampire and had me tied up in a room with wide windows. I owe him."

Both Harry and Hermione could understand that type of sacrifice, having done the same for each other on more than one occasion. He nodded at Pansy and she motioned for silence. She took a look around and signaled that the coast was clear.

They moved out of the passage way and she lead them into the main hall where Draco was being kept. She clamped a hand over his mouth and yanked him behind the chair. He almost shouted in outrage until he saw who had grabbed him. Before Harry could ask him how he was doing, he found himself with an armful of nearly-naked, trembling blond. At a loss, he just simply held the man, whispering nonsense words in his ear and stroking his back until Draco calmed down.

Draco realized what he had done and quickly backed away, blushing the whole time.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Draco nodded.

"Hermione." Harry looked at her. She nodded and withdrew a small laser torch from her pouch. Pansy kept an eye out as Hermione cut through the cuff around Draco's ankle.

"It won't take long before the alarm is raised so we're going to have to run fast. You up for that?" Harry asked Draco.

"Get me out of here and you'll see how fast I run." Draco nodded.

"Got it!" Hermione announced as the cuff fell off. Almost immediately, an alarm rang throughout the compound.

"Shit!" Harry groaned.

"Go now!" Pansy hissed. Harry gave her an apologetic look before hitting her across the head. She fell to the ground, unconscious, and he grabbed her blaster.

"Move!" he told his companions, shoving them back into the passageway.

- - -

They made it back to the doors of the compound with little incident and made a run for it.

"Get to the ship!" Harry shouted when he spotted Ron and Remus. They were up and off before the last word left his mouth. A tree exploded nearby and Harry looked behind him to see Mordechai's human soldiers on their heels. He fired off a couple of shots, grinning with satisfaction when they dived for cover. He yanked out his comm unit.

"Fred! Come in!"

_**"Yeah, boss?"**_

"Is_Hedwig_ ready to take off?"

_**"All set, and you will be happy to know that Seamus fixed that damn transference crystal that was giving us so many problems."**_

"Great! Now would be a nice time to use it!" Harry told him as blaster fire landed close behind him.

_**"Locking in on your coordinates!"**_ Fred stated. Up ahead, Hermione suddenly shimmered out of existence. Harry made a dive for Draco and yanked him off his feet as the bush in front of them was blasted. Not a second later, he could feel his body changing and held on tightly to Draco, eyes closed. The sound of blaster fire faded in the distance and the sudden sound of _Hedwig_'s engines welcomed him. He opened his eyes and found Fred and George grinning at him. Harry helped Draco to his feet.

"Get us the hell away from here." Harry ordered.

"You got it." Blaise replied, throwing the ship into space. Ginny was eying Draco with a shrewd look.

"What?" he demanded.

"If that's what all the Princes are wearing, I think I need to marry one myself." she grinned. Draco looked down at himself and promptly blushed, running from the room.

"Good going, Gin." Harry replied with a shake of his head.

"You can't tell me you didn't notice." she stated, going back to work. Harry looked off in the direction Draco had run.

"Oh I noticed." he murmured to himself.

"Harry...I didn't want to mention this, but..." Colin caught his attention and he looked at him.

"Spit it out, Colin!"

"Someone is waiting for you in your room. Showed up just before we took off. Said to tell you don't keep him waiting or he'll have your guts hanging in the sun for the buzzards to feed on. Seemed very serious about it too."

"Severus." Harry grinned, pleased that the man did have some self-preservation instinct. "Thanks, Colin. I'll take care of it. Blaise, what's our heading?"

"Four days out from Gryffindor."

"Keep her steady. Keep the shields up and be on guard. Call me if you need me." And he left the room.

- - -

Severus was sitting in front of his comm unit speaking to his parents when Harry entered his room. Lily spotted him and smiled with relief.

"Harry, are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Mum." he reassured her.

"Severus was just telling us what happened. You'll be happy to know I spoke to Mordechai and he apologizes for his oversight. He didn't realize it was Prince Draco he had kidnapped. But Severus, you are no longer welcome on Devil's Island." James told them. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I figured as much. Luckily, Master Dumbledore has already offered me a position at Hogwarts Academy." Severus replied.

"All the same, thank you for helping Harry, Severus." Lily smiled.

"My pleasure, My Lady." Severus bowed.

"Severus, I had Luna set you up in a room across the hall. Just place your hand on the console and it will open for you." Harry told him.

"Then I take my leave of you." he stated, bowing once more before leaving the room. James cleared his throat and Harry looked at him.

"What?"

"How are you and the Prince getting along?"

"He hasn't tried to rake me or my crew over the coals with his words again if that's what you mean."

"He is a bit spoiled isn't he?" Lily chuckled. "I warned Cissa about that. She couldn't help it I suppose."

"He's a decent bloke once you get passed all that." Harry shrugged.

"But you are getting along, right?" James wondered.

"I think we are."

"Good. That's very good."

"You're not angry?" Harry wondered.

"Why would I be son? I'm proud of you."

"But the betrothal?"

"You let us worry about that." Lily told him. "You just keep that young man safe until you get home."

"We're very proud of you, Harry." James added.

"Thanks Mum. Thanks Dad. I love you both."

"We love you as well. We'll see you when you get home." And that was the end of the conversation. Harry stared at the blank screen for a moment, a smile on his face. A chime echoed through the room, signaling someone in the hall.

"Enter." he announced. Remus strode into the room and he didn't look happy.

"Why is he here?" he demanded.

"By him, I'm assuming you mean Severus." Harry said, sitting down to remove his boots.

"Yes."

"Because he suddenly finds himself an outcast of his home. He's taking a post at Hogwarts Academy."

"Did you have to put him in the room next to mine?"

"Is he bothering you?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"I don't know why! Can't you put him somewhere else?"

"No, I can't. There's only so much room on this ship, Remus."

"Harry. I'm begging you. I throw myself on your mercy."

"Why does it bother you so much that he's here?"

"I just told you why!" the man raged, pacing the room like a caged animal.

"No you didn't."

"Harry!" Remus growled.

"Is it the fact that he's a vampire or the fact that he is your mate that bothers you?" Harry asked. Remus stopped dead in his tracts and stared at Harry as if he'd never seen him before.

"How did you-"

"When we were at _The Stone Pillar_, you didn't want to get near him and I noticed you were sweating. You'd been in contact with me, Hermione and Draco already so I knew it wasn't any of us. You could smell your mate and the only other person that was around was Severus. I do know a thing or two about the Were blood in your veins."

Remus sank onto Harry's bed, his hands fisted in his hair.

"You've known all this time what I was?"

"I've been trained to recognize the signs."

"Yet you still let me near you and your crew."

"Remus, you've known me and my family since I was a baby. I trust you." Harry smiled. "So what's stopping you from claiming your mate?"

"Your godfather."

_**TBC...**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Rating: **this chapter - NC17

**Author's Note for this chapter:** A little bit of voyeuristic smut ahead! Didn't think I would get to it that so soon, did ya? -evil grin- Please be aware that due to FFN's strict TOS, the actual smutty bits have been edited out. You can find the unedited version at HPFandom-dot-net (will be up later this morning).

- - -

**Chapter 6**

"Huh?" Harry gaped. "What does Sirius have to do with this?"

"A long time ago, when we were in school, he did something that to this day I've never forgiven him for."

"What?"

"He thought it was big joke at the time. He and Severus hated each other and they took to pranking each other on a daily basis. Severus's pranks were designed to cause discomfort for a day or two. Sirius's were designed to cause the most amount of pain for the most amount of time, meaning nearly permanent. Lily and James tried to get Sirius to stop but you know how Sirius gets. He's like a dog with a bone, doesn't know when to let go.

One night, during my change, he lured Severus to my quarters...and I almost attacked him. I was out of my mind at the time and didn't recognize Severus's scent. I actually had my hands around his throat when Severus spoke my name. That was all it took. I released him and he fled. He hasn't spoken to me since. Lily was furious with Sirius when she found out and had him banished from their home for almost 4 years. I tried for years to apologize to Severus but he would turn the other way whenever he saw me approach him."

"That's horrible!" Harry gaped. "Is Sirius out of his damn mind?"

"I'd like to think so. But you can never tell with him." Remus sighed.

"Wait until I see him next. I'll give him what for!" Harry growled.

"Leave it alone, Harry. It's in the past and best to remain there."

"Remus, this is affecting your future! I can't leave it alone knowing he's your mate. You know I can't. You're like an older brother to me and I will not see you miserable for the rest of your life."

"What are you going to do?" Remus asked, worried for his mate.

"I can't tell you that. You'd try to stop me. Just leave it to me." Harry placed a comforting hand on Remus's shoulder, silently asking for his trust. Remus stared him in the eye, and after a moment, nodded with great reluctance.

"We better get some rest. Tomorrow is bound to be a bitch of a day." Harry smiled. Remus got to his feet and on impulse, pulled Harry into a hug.

"Thanks Harry, for everything." Remus whispered in his ear. Before Harry could respond, Remus released him and left the room.

"Anytime, Remus. Anytime." Harry mumbled, as he set about getting ready for bed.

- - -

Draco looked at the clock beside his bed and groaned. It was two in the morning and he couldn't sleep. The computer-controlled air purifier in his quarters was operating at half-speed leaving him sticky with sweat. He needed a shower.

With that in mind, he gathered a change of clothes and left his room, setting off down the hall in the direction of the sonic showers.

The door opened with a quiet hiss and he stepped into the room, dropping his belongings on the bench. He was reaching for the buttons on his tunic when a soft sound caught his attention, coming from the direction of the showers. Moving quietly, he peered around the edge of the wall separating the changing room from the shower and had to bite his lip to stifle his gasp.

There was the Captain of the ship, naked as the day he was born, enjoying some alone time in the showers. Only he wasn't using the sonic showers that were along the far wall. He was using the regular showers that used water and Draco's eyes were taking in everything at once. There were no doors on the regular showers, only a thin wall separating them from the sonic showers. And there was a lot for Draco to see.

The water slid over the toned body like silk, drawing Draco's eyes to the hard ridges and planes of the tanned body before him. He was in profile, head bent, one arm resting against the wall, the other hung loosely at his side. One leg was at an angle (and hiding the man's cock), the other straight out, giving Draco the perfect view of one perfectly rounded buttock. The moisture dried up in his mouth as he stared.

- - -

Harry, for the most part, was aware he was being watched, knew who it was the moment Draco had stepped into the room.

He'd woken up an hour before Draco had and simply couldn't go back to sleep. Too many thoughts were running through his mind, foremost was the reminder of Draco in those slave pants back at Mordechai's, and the fact that he had his hand's on the man's arse before that. He wasn't unaffected like he led his friends to believe. Hermione looked like she had an idea but she hadn't approached Harry about it and for that he was thankful.

His thoughts turned back to Draco and those pants and he groaned when his cock hardened at the thought.

"I think a shower is in order." he mumbled, getting up to do just that. He tried a cold shower first and only succeeded in making his fingers turn blue. So he changed the temperature and stood under the spray, letting the warm water massage his body.

Once more his thoughts turned back to the blond, and if possible, his cock hardened even further.

"Shit!" Harry muttered, turning to lean back against the wall.

- - -

SMUT SCENE EDITED FOR CONTENT...PLEASE GO TO HPFANDOM-DOT-NET TO VIEW THE UNEDITED VERSION!

- - - 

Draco shook his head as he backed away from Harry, who was standing under the water again.

"I can't do it. I have a duty to my father and my kingdom to see this marriage through." he whispered to himself. Forgoing the shower he had wanted, he quickly grabbed his things and returned to his room.

He did not see the smirk that graced the Captain's face as he watched Draco leave the room, for if he had, he would have known that he was in for some trouble he wasn't too sure he wanted.

_**TBC...**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Rating: **this chapter - R

**Author's Note for this chapter:** (in a sing-song voice) Draco's gonna be in trouble! Draco's gonna be in trouble!

- - -

**Chapter 7**

_Was it possible to be aware of someone, sexually, that it silenced the rest of your thoughts whenever that someone stepped into a room?_

This was the question that plagued Draco the following morning when he joined the rest of the ship's occupants for breakfast. Harry was the last to arrive and Draco's whole body tingled. Harry walked behind Draco's seat and Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt what he thought might have been fingers graze the back of his neck. His cock hardened instantly and he bit his lip.

"Are you all right, Your Highness?" Luna asked as she sat across from him.

"I'm fine." Draco told her.

"You look a bit flushed. Are you sure? Could be the onset of Space Flu."

"No. I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Draco replied, putting her off.

Harry sat next to Draco (to his chagrin) and began dishing himself up some eggs and bacon.

"Good morning, Your Highness." Harry stated to Draco in a tone of voice Draco's never heard before. It was purely sexual and Draco felt the tips of his ears grow warm.

"Good morning, Captain." Draco mumbled, refusing to look at the man. Remus was staring between the two of them and resisted the urge to snort. He was going to corner his charge later to find out what happened the night before. The smile died on his face a moment later when Severus entered the dining room. Remus felt his heart pound fiercely against his ribs and he gripped his chair with both hands to keep himself from jumping up and claiming the man right then and there.

For his part, Severus looked unaffected by the stares he was receiving from Remus, but inside he was a mass of nerves. He had known the moment he had seen the werewolf that he was his mate and it took all of his self-control not to run into the man's arms and be claimed. There was too much bad history between them that they needed to get through first before they could even think about having a relationship. Severus had no doubts about being in the relationship, he wanted it as much as Remus, but they needed to have a long talk first – if he could get the man alone for five minutes.

He greeted everyone before seating himself on Harry's left, directly across from Remus, and pouring himself a cup of tea. Harry stared at him.

"What?"

"How can you drink that swill?" he wondered, pointing to Severus's tea.

"I've been drinking it since I was a child. No sense in changing my habits now that I'm an adult." he replied. "You should try some."

"I'll stick to coffee, thanks. Ron's brew will put hair on your chest, that's for sure." Harry grinned at his friend, who saluted him with his own mug of coffee.

"As if you haven't got enough of that." Draco mumbled, but not low enough. Harry stared at him, a look of feigned surprise on his face (not that Draco could tell the difference).

"And how do _**you** _know how much hair I have on my chest, Your Highness?" Harry asked loudly. Draco was beyond mortified.

"Nothing. Forget I said it." he returned, picking up his fork and shoving some eggs into his big mouth. Everyone laughed then and random conversations resumed.

Draco thought he was off the hook...before he felt a warm and masculine hand land on his thigh. He nearly bit his tongue in shock. He looked at the man sitting to his left, who was having a conversation with Severus on his other side. Quickly casting a look about the table, Draco pushed the offending body part away from him. Harry gave no indication of having to have felt it and Draco breathed normally again.

The hand returned a moment later, slightly higher up then the last time. Draco's breath hitched. He shoved the hand off once more.

Again the hand returned, this time on a part of his body that was taking an active interest in what said hand was doing. He really, really wanted to moan...but there were too many people in the room. He shoved the hand off once again, directing his meanest glare at the man beside him. Of course Harry wasn't even paying any attention.

The next time the hand landed on him, he was ready. He took his fork and poked the meatiest part of the offending hand. Harry, to his credit, didn't even flinch, there was no pause in his conversation with Severus. The only indication that Draco had that he'd felt any pain was the crinkle around the edge of Harry's eyes and the hand that left his thigh as quickly as it had been there. Grinning in self-satisfaction, Draco turned back to his breakfast.

- - -

"Is there something going on between you and the Captain?" Remus asked when he finally cornered Draco in one of the cargo bays.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because your face got really red when he showed up at breakfast. You practically jumped out of your skin when he touched your neck and I saw you stab him with your fork when he touched your leg." Remus ticked off the facts on his fingers.

"You saw all that?" Draco gaped.

"I'm a werewolf. I can see and smell everything."

"Everything?" Draco gulped, knowing what Remus was alluding to.

"Everything, My Prince. And you were hornier than one-eyed toad. What gives?"

"I don't know Remus. Until last night, I wanted to avoid the man as much as possible."

"What happened last night?"

"I-uh...walkedinonhimwankingintheshower." Draco mumbled.

Remus took a moment to dissect that sentence and when he did, his bark of laughter echoed throughout the bay.

"It's not that funny, Remus." Draco hissed, glancing around to see if they had been overheard. The twins and their sister were on the other side of the bay, checking over weapons.

"I'm sorry, but that's the funniest thing I ever heard!" Remus choked out.

"I really hate you right now." Draco scowled.

"Draco, you are not the first man to notice another man and you certainly won't be the last. Have a little fun, live a little."

"Are you forgetting that fact that I'm betrothed to the Gryffindor Prince?"

"Nope." Remus grinned.

"You're actually condoning that I cheat on the man?"

"You've never met him. Your words, not mine."

"I can't believe you Remus."

"Draco, life is too short for what ifs. This could be your one and only chance to grab a little bit of happiness for yourself before being shackled to a man you don't love. I say take it while you got it."

"No. I'm not going to do it and how dare you suggest such a thing! I have principles you know. No, my only chance to get to L'gnorie."

"Why?"

"The Soul Stone."

"That's a myth. You don't know if it exists."

"I have to try, Remus."

"Draco, that's a fool's mission and I didn't think you were a fool."

"If you had one chance to find your soul mate, would you take it?"

"What are you getting at?"

"If I sleep with Harry, and I'm not saying I'm going to, I could ruin any chance I have of finding out if the Gryffindor Prince is honestly and truly my soul mate. I may not like the fact that I have to marry the guy, but I am going into this marriage with an open mind and open heart."

"At the expense of your happiness?"

"If need be." Draco's voice was firm.

"Then you're a fool." Remus scowled, walking away.

Draco stared after him in shock before turning in the opposite direction.

- - -

"Remus is angry at you for some reason." came a deep voice behind him. Draco sighed and pressed his forehead against the viewing window he was at. He had found his way to the Observation Deck after his argument with Remus and simply sat there, staring out at the stars.

"Please, leave me alone. I just want to be alone for a bit." Draco replied, not turning around. Instead of complying, Harry stepped closer until Draco could see his reflection.

"I wanted to apologize for molesting you at breakfast."

"Fine, you apologized, now you can leave." Reflection Harry stared at him for a moment.

"Why is so important that you get to L'gnorie?"

_Of all the questions to ask..._ "None of your concern."

"If it concerns my crew and ship, then it is."

Draco sighed again and turned to look at Harry.

"If you must know, I go to seek out The Soul Stone."

"That's a myth. Everyone knows that."

"I don't think it is." Draco argued. "Legend states that one who is pure of heart and mind, shall find The Soul Stone. It stays hidden until one who has a need can find it. This is why I have to go. Can't you see that?" Draco was begging at this point but he didn't care.

Harry stared at him for a long moment and a small light of hope ignited in Draco's heart.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. I cannot risk your safety or that of my ship and crew for something that may or may not be real."

And just like that, Harry crushed that bit of hope, turning and walking out of the room.

Draco's expression was fierce once he was alone.

"Fine! If no one will help me, I'll just have to get there on my own."

- - -

Sticking to the shadows, he stealthily made his way across the hanger to the small shuttle he had spotted earlier. Climbing inside, he started up the engines, holding his breath that the access codes he had stolen earlier would work. After entering the code on the console, he waited nervously for the okay to go.

_**Access granted.**_

Smiling widely as the hangar doors opened, he maneuvered the ship into space and into the stars.

- - -

The first he was aware that something was wrong was when he entered the bridge and not one person would look him in the eye. Harry groaned.

"Is this something that I'm really going to be pissed off about?" he immediately asked.

"Now, Harry. It's not that bad, really." Hermione began.

"That means I'm going to be pissed." Harry nodded. "Ron?" He turned to his friend, knowing he would tell him the truth.

"Well...it seems the Prince somehow managed to steal the access codes to one of the shuttles and the hangar doors last night." Ron told him with a certain amount of glee.

Harry was silent for a full five minutes.

And then in a calm and controlled voice, that the others knew meant he was extremely pissed off, said "Get the other shuttle prepped and ready to go in ten minutes."

"Evans, you're not going to do something rash, are you?" Severus asked.

"Haven't thought about it...much." Harry replied.

"I'm sure he had a good reason for leaving." Remus tried. Harry glared at him and Remus gulped. "At least, I hope so."

"Hedwig?" Harry called.

_**Yes, Captain.**_

"Input the Prince's destination coordinates into the shuttle's nav system please."

_**As you wish, Harry.**_

"Harry, you're not going by yourself, are you?" Ginny exclaimed.

"I must Ginny. It's safer this way. Voldemort is looking for us and I have a better chance of getting him safely, alone."

"Please be careful. Your parents would kill us if something happened to you." Blaise stated.

"You know me, Blaise." Harry smirked, leaving the room.

- - -

Once he was settled in the spare shuttle, he patched into the comm unit.

"Blaise?"

_**"Here, Captain."**_

"Get everyone safely back to Gryffindor. I'm counting on you."

_**"On my honor, as a Slytherin, I will get everyone back safely."**_ Blaise stated solemnly. **_"Any messages for the family?"_**

"Tell them I love them and I'll see them as soon as I can."

_**"I'll be holding you to that promise, Harry."**_ Blaise said. **_"Safe journey, my friend."_**

"Till the last star burns bright in the sky." Harry intoned.

On the bridge, the crew of _Hedwig_ watched as the small shuttle left the hangar and sailed off into the stars.

_**TBC...**_

_**Oooo...lookie...a nod to Star Wars right there. -grin-**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Rating: **this chapter - R

**Author's Note:** I deeply apologize for the long time between updates...my internet was turned off a few days before Thanksgiving and I finally got it back on yesterday. Hopefully it'll never happen again.

- - -

**Chapter 8**

Draco entered the atmosphere around L'gnoire with a fair amount of trepidation. All his hopes and dreams were tied up in this one excursion and failure was not an option.

He navigated his borrowed (stolen!) shuttle to a clearing he spotted near the base of a mountain and landed. Making sure he had all his weapons, he left the safety of the ship.

The place looked deserted, but after his last trip to an unknown planet, he decided to err on the side of caution. Pulling his blaster from its holster, he headed for the mountain.

- - -

He found an entrance into the mountain when he cleared the last of the trees and made his way inside. It was dark in the cave and he pulled out a glowrod. He took in his surroundings, seeing nothing but miles and miles of rocks. He sighed in frustration.

"Who dares enter the Cave of the Mists?" came a feminine voice somewhere in the dark.

"Who's there?" Draco asked.

"You are a trespasser. What do you want?"

"I come seeking The Soul Stone." he replied.

"Then you are on a fool's errand."

"Please. I've traveled so far and risked many lives to come here. Don't tell me it's all for naught."

There was silence. And then, "Why do you seek The Soul Stone?"

"I am betrothed to the heir of the kingdom of Gryffindor. While I have no qualms about the marriage as a whole, I just want to be sure that he is the one I'm destined to be with."

"Many who seek the knowledge The Soul Stone holds, have found nothing but disappointment. The Stone holds its own secrets which we have never been able to fathom."

"Disappointment? What do you mean?"

"Oft times, The Stone shows what you need to see, not what you want to see by looking into your heart. For the heart holds its own magic."

"Please. I have to try." Draco begged.

There was silence once again. Suddenly the stones began to glow in a faint light and Draco realized he wasn't as alone as he thought he was. He was surrounded by women. Gorgeous creatures with hair in shades of black, red, bronze and pale gold. Green eyes, hazel eyes, blue eyes, brown eyes. They were all dressed in white silk togas with lines of spun gold interlaced through the seams of the material. If he had been inclined toward the fairer sex, he would have been embarrassed at how quickly his body reacted. But there was no movement down below and for that he was thankful.

One of the women stepped toward him, her eyes as blue as an ocean and hair as dark as onyx. She wore a single circlet of purest gold around her forehead.

"I am Sidora, ruler of my people. Welcome Heir of Slytherin."

"Welcome." echoed the others.

"We will take you to a place where you may rest for a time before we sup."

"Thank you." Draco nodded. She turned and lead the way through the caverns and he was surprised when they came to a wide open field full of the greenest grass and the most color flowers he'd ever seen.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"This is the heart of my kingdom. You are the first _Si'fora'hga _ who has seen it in nearly a millennium." Sidora replied.

"Si'fora what?"

"It means 'Outworlder' in the language of Man." she smiled. The group entered a large circular building and their escort branched off to other duties, leaving Sidora and Draco alone. She lead him passed several closed doors and into a lift. The door closed after they were both settled and she spoke a word in her language that set the lift into an upward motion.

Once the lift stopped, they stepped out into a spacious room, dominated by the large balcony directly across from them. Draco moved to the balcony and saw that he had a breathtaking view of the entire valley. He was awed.

"You may use this room, no one will disturb you while you are here."

"It's beautiful." he admitted.

"Thank you." she smiled in kind. "I will send someone to you when it is time to eat. For now, rest." She turned and left the room. Draco moved to the bed and lay down upon it. As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered if Harry was looking for him, and how angry he was going to be when he caught up to Draco.

- - -

Harry was indeed angry, but not for the reasons Draco thought. He was a million miles from home in a souped up sardine can being fired upon by Fudge and his lackeys.

A particularly loud screech echoed through the cockpit before his warning lights began to go off.

"Shit! That can't be good!" he moaned.

_**WARNING...WARP CORE MELTDOWN EMMINENT! ALL CREW ABANDON SHIP! SHUTTLE WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN SIXTY SECONDS! ALL CREW ABANDON SHIP!**_

"Sonuvabitch!" Harry shouted, kicking the instrument panel. He released his safety harness and made his way to the escape shuttle.

_**SHUTTLE WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN THIRTY SECONDS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING! SILENT COUNTDOWN WILL BEGIN IN TEN SECONDS!**_

Harry's comm unit rang and he looked to see Fudge staring back at him.

"Surrender, Potter and no harm will come to you." Harry took the opportunity to come up with a quick plan, one he hoped would put a serious dent in Voldemort's forces. Looking beaten, he let out a deep sigh.

"All right, all right. You win. I'm unlocking the main hatch now."

"I knew you'd see it my way, Potter." Fudge smiled. The comm went silent and Harry ran toward the escape shuttle.

Just as the shuttle pulled away from the ship, Fudge and his group were entering the hold of the damaged ship. The computer resumed its spoken countdown.

_**SHUTTLE WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN TEN SECONDS...NINE...EIGHT...SEVEN...**_

"MOVE YOU FOOLS!" Fudge screamed, scrambling around his men as they all tried to get back to their own ship.

_**...FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE!**_

Both the shuttle and Fudge's ship exploded in a fiery blast that rocked Harry's escape shuttle. The aftershock caused him to crack his head against the instrument panel and he blacked out, unaware that a second ship was in route to intercept.

- - -

On board, Viktor Krum grinned as he closed in on Harry's position. He asked to be put through to his master.

"My Lord, we have him." he grinned when Voldemort's visage appeared on his view screen.

"Excellent work, Krum. Bring him to me immediately! No foul-ups this time!"

"Yes, My Lord."

"And Krum?"

"My Lord?"

"Make sure our guest is...extra comfortable during his stay."

Viktor's grin turned downright malicious, "As you wish, My Lord!"

_**TBC...**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Rating: **this chapter - NC17 

**Author's Note for this chapter:** mentions of rape and torture but no graphical descriptions.

- - -

**Chapter 9**

Some time later there was a knock on Draco's door. He sat up quickly, noting it was dusk. He must have been more tired than he thought.

"Come in." he called out, getting to his feet. A young girl, no more than twelve years of age, stood before him.

"You Highness, my mistress has asked me to take you to the dining hall. If you are hungry?"

"I am. Thank you." he nodded. She executed a short bow and turned to lead the way.

- - -

The dining hall was huge! Looking around, Draco easily counted five thousand men, women and children, who all greeted him by title. He was led to a long table that sat higher up then the ones in the hall and assumed this was the main table. Sidora appeared and directed him to sit at her right. After a prayer to bless their supper, everyone set about filling their stomachs and catching up on their lives.

"I sense you are conflicted about something, young prince. May I ask about it, if it's not too personal?" Sidora asked.

"Um...well...I know I'm supposed to marry someone of my own station, but lately I find myself attracted to someone else." Draco answered, a blush staining his cheeks.

"I take it this is not a good thing."

"No, it's not. He's a bit...rough around the edges."

"They say you can oft times find the most gorgeous diamond amongst the ugliest rocks."

"Hm. If you've seen this rock, you'd think otherwise."

"Tell me about him."

"He's rude, brash, uncultured, likes to invade my personal space often, totally unpredictable. But he's loyal, brave, and he believes in what he does. He's rescued me from some pretty tough situations a couple of times."

"But you want nothing to do with him? He sounds like a Prince among the stars."

"But he's not the Prince I'm supposed to marry."

"What's his family like?"

"I don't really know. From what I gather, they're a close bunch. He doesn't really talk about them much."

"Maybe he has a reason not to."

"Maybe. I don't know. He just confuses the hell out of me sometimes but I really like him."

"Then maybe that should be enough."

"I can't break my engagement and any other pursuits would be dangerous right now."

"Life is about taking chances, my liege. Hiding behind your duties and responsibilities can only do more harm than good."

"I don't want to needlessly hurt anyone, especially the one I'm supposed to marry. What if he finds out I cheated on him before our vows are even spoken? It goes against everything I've learned."

"Then you need to unlearn and live a little. Besides, appearances can be deceiving." And then she winked at him. It was the strangest conversation Draco's ever had.

After dinner, The High Council convened in Sidora's rooms with Draco as guest of honor.

"The Prince of Slytherin wishes to visit _The Sh'la'dohn _to see what is in his heart. Are there any objections to this?"

"Why does he seek its wisdom?" a short man to their left asked.

"He is to be married and he wants to see if he is marrying his_Ma'thal'she_."

"Soul mates? Those are hard to come by. What makes him so sure he will see his?" an elderly female asked.

"I'd like to answer that, if I may." Draco replied. Sidora nodded. "I don't know if I'll see him. I just want to be sure I'm doing the right thing, for all involved."

"Uncertainty can only lead to danger."

"Someone told me life is about taking chances. This is a chance I'm willing to take." Draco pleaded.

The Council conferred amongst themselves for a moment and Draco waited nervously. Finally, they turned to give him his answer.

"Permission granted. May you find what you are searching for, Your Highness."

"Thank you, so very much." Draco smiled. A young page stepped forward.

"Liam will take you to the Hall of Ages, where The Stone is housed. Good luck." Sidora bowed. Draco returned her greeting before following Liam from the room.

- - -

The Hall of Ages was a cavern of ice and snow. Draco pulled on his cloak and stepped inside. There was a white pulsating glow coming from the center of the cavern and he moved closer, alert and on guard. But nothing sprang out at him and soon he was standing before The Soul Stone.

It was pale blue in color, easily camouflaged with the ice and snow beyond. He walked around it, examining it from all sides.

"I wonder how I use it." He touched the stone gently and a strange tingle raced through his body. The Stone's glow increased in intensity until Draco was almost blinded by the light. There was a bright flash and a very clear picture appeared within the prism. It was almost like looking into a viewing globe and what he saw horrified him.

It was Harry, chained to a wall, cuts and bruises littering every inch of his body. As Draco looked on, a man in a black hooded cloak entered the scene, carrying a laser torch. The torch was applied to Harry's already damaged skin and Draco could almost smell the burning flesh, could almost hear Harry's screams.

"No! Why are you showing me this?" he shouted to no one in particular.

_**Because he is in need of you. Only you can set him free of his prison.**_ A voice spoke.

"Where is he? How am I supposed to save him if I don't know where he is?"

_**Look to your heart. For it has all the answers you seek.**_

There was another blinding flash of light and The Stone went dark.

Draco stared at it for the longest time before a light bulb went off in his head.

"Voldemort!" he exclaimed, running from the cavern.

- - -

Harry had been a prisoner in Voldemort's keep for nearly a week and he was simply amazed that he was still breathing. He knew it had been a week because that's how many days in a row he had been stabbed, beaten, cut, had bones broken and healed only to be broken again and nearly raped in the days since. All by Voldemort's lackeys, never the man himself.

He heard his door open and raised his head up long enough to see his favorite torturer, Walden McNair, enter the room. He never spoke a word to Harry, no matter how much he tried to goad him.

"Hello, McNair. What's it to be today? Hot wax? My legs could use a good dose of it."

McNair simply walked up to him and backhanded him across his already bruised and swollen face. Harry's head snapped back and cracked against the unforgiving stone wall and a headache bloomed behind his eyes.

"Another beating it is then." Harry groaned. McNair went back to the table he was working at. After a moment, he returned with two clamps and attached them to Harry's nipples. Harry looked at them critically.

"Not really my style, although the color is nice." Harry told him. McNair wheeled his table closer to Harry and attached wires to the clamps. He never spoke a word. He turned to the table and flipped a switch on the small box Harry could see. A low hum echoed through the room.

"Well that can't be good." Harry stated. And it wasn't. McNair turned the dial on the box one notch to the right and a jolt of electricity surged through Harry's body. He gritted his teeth against the pain. McNair turned the dial back down and wrote something down on a clipboard. The dial went up another notch and a low moan escaped him.

McNair did this each time, each turn of the dial until Harry screamed himself hoarse with pain. After twenty such sessions, Harry finally passed out. Satisfied, McNair wrote down his observations and went to make his report.

He was in an out of it for some time, imagining a different person standing over him each time his eyes opened. At one time he saw both his mother and father and even his mentor. He knew he had to be dreaming when he saw Draco standing over him. He smiled then. He imagined reaching out his hand and touching that pale blond hair before him.

"So pretty. Wish you were mine. All mine." he whispered, losing consciousness once more.

- - -

Draco stared down at him, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"I'll get you out of here, Harry. I swear it."

- - -

_Earlier that same day..._

With the help of the L'gnoirians, Draco secured a faster ship with cloaking capabilities when he had discovered what planet Voldemort's keep was located on. He landed the ship in the desert and took a small shuttle the rest of the way. Finding a way into the castle was easier. He found a small river that flowed directly beneath the castle walls. Once he was inside, he found a hidden alcove where he watched the daily happenings of the people around him. He caught glimpses of Voldemort himself once or twice. He would have killed him then, but Harry needed him more so he remained hidden. For a week he watched several people enter and leave the room via a hidden set of stairs just below him and knew that must be where they were keeping Harry.

He made his move one night while everyone was sleeping. And when he finally found Harry, he had to resist the urge to cry. To see such a beautiful man, reduced to a beaten and broken wreck, broke his heart. Harry came to at one point, smiled at Draco and mumbled something Draco didn't understand. He even touched Draco's hair before passing out again. Draco made a promise to get him out and he always kept his promises.

- - -

Carrying an unconscious man who weighed more than you do was not an easy thing. Draco thought for sure he might have strained something as he carried Harry through the catacombs beneath Voldemort's keep.

He tripped over a rock and sent them both crashing to the ground, scraping his elbow in the process.

"Ow! Fuck!" he moaned, clutching his elbow. His hand came away bloody and he tore a strip off his tunic to wrap around the injury. Beside him, Harry moaned lightly. Draco immediately moved to his side.

"Harry?"

"Draco?" Harry asked, his voice hoarse from screaming.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the man leaning over him.

"Are you real?" he wondered.

"As real as you." Draco smiled. Harry reached out to touch Draco's hair and got another smile in return.

"You found me?"

"I did."

"You shouldn't be here."

"I know." Draco agreed, knowing how much danger they both were in.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Draco replied, looking down.

"I'm glad you did." Harry told him. Draco gave him a wan smile.

"We've got to get out of here before we're found. Think you can move if I help you?"

Harry tried to sit up and winced with pain. He lay back down, sweat beading his brow.

"I think some of my ribs are broken."

"Damn!" Draco growled, angry enough to go back inside and kill Voldemort with his bare hands.

"Funny thing is...they didn't even ask me any questions." Harry whispered, losing conscious once again.

"Harry? Harry! Shit!" Draco sighed. "How am I going to get you out of here now?"

_**TBC...**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Rating: **this chapter - PG13

**Author's Note for this chapter:** A daring rescue and our heroes finally share a moment.

- - -

**Chapter 10**

Harry remained unconscious for most of the day. When he finally came awake again, the sun was slowly settling over the horizon. Harry moaned softly, feeling hot and cold at the same time. Draco was at his side in an instant.

"Harry?"

"Don't shout. Makes my head hurt." Harry mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Draco lowered his voice.

"Don't feel good. Hot."

A cool hand touched his forehead and Draco swore in six different languages. The combination of dungeon air, lack of food and water had caused Harry to get sick and feverish.

"Dammit! What else can go wrong today?" Draco groaned as Harry began a coughing fit that lasted two minutes. It was after Harry fell asleep once again, did Draco hear the distant sound of voices.

"Shit!" he hissed. He hooked his arms under Harry's arms and dragged him deeper into their hiding spot until they were nothing but mere shadows. Praying to every deity he knew that Harry would remain asleep until the patrol had passed them by, Draco settled down to wait, a blaster in one hand and his laser sword in the other.

Four different patrols went by their hiding spot as the evening wore on, and Harry's fever continued to spiked. He was beginning to hallucinate, having conversations with people only he could see. Several times he called out for his parents, Severus, Remus, some chit named Cho and even Draco himself, the last of which made him smile. He brushed the damp hair back from Harry's fevered head, a soft smile on his face.

"Even ill, you've got me all tied up in knots, Captain Evans." Draco sighed. Harry began to tremble, but Draco didn't dare try to light a fire. Instead, he removed his cloak and placed it on Harry's shivering frame. Draco couldn't wait any longer, Harry needed serious medical attention and his only hope lay in trying to get to the shuttle to send a distress signal. But did he chance leaving Harry alone?

Draco touched Harry lightly. Harry opened his eyes for a moment, his eyes glazed with fever and pain.

"Harry, I have to try and get to the shuttle. You need more help than I can provide."

"I-I k-know." Harry stammered. "D-Don't w-worry a-about me. J-Just g-go!"

On some impulse he would examine later, Draco leaned over Harry and gently pressed his lips against his (Harry's). Harry returned the kiss with a small sigh.

"I'll be back as quick as I can." Draco whispered, kissing him again. He glanced out into the darkness and listened intently. The only sound he heard was the water in the river. He cautiously picked his way through the foliage without making a sound, easily finding the shuttle where he left it. He kicked it into gear and made a beeline for his ship, worry for Harry causing him to hurry.

- - -

_Hedwig_ was drifting somewhere in the Outer Rim, her substitute captain deciding at the last moment to remain there. It was a gut feeling he had, and his feelings never steered him wrong.

It was way past time that he should be sleeping but Blaise was sitting in the Captain's chair, monitoring the various screens and signals. An arm slid over his shoulders, startling him for a moment before a familiar scent washed over his senses. He lightly touched the hand resting on his chest.

"You should be sleeping, Colin."

"It's lonely without you." Colin replied, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry, love. I couldn't sleep."

"Still thinking about Harry and the Prince?"

"Yeah. It's a feeling I have. Something is wrong. Something bad."

"Harry would have sent a signal if something was wrong."

"No he wouldn't, Colin. You know that."

Colin sighed and moved around to face his lover.

"Ron is still pissed at you."

"He's upset because I told him we weren't going home just yet."

"He's that desperate to marry Hermione, eh?"

"Mmm." Blaise nodded, suddenly distracted by a rapidly blinking yellow light at the communications console."

"Blaise?"

"Hm?"

"You've got that look on your face. The one that says you're coming to a conclusion about something."

"I could be. Is Hermione awake?"

"I think so."

"Hedwig?" Blaise called.

_**Hermione is on her way, sir.**_

"What's going on?" Colin asked as Blaise got to his feet. Hermione rushed onto the bridge.

"What's going on?" she asked, unknowingly repeating Colin's question.

"Hermione, what's that light indicate?" Blaise asked, pointing to the comm. Hermione looked at the light, her eyes wide.

"It's a distress signal! But it's none I've ever seen." she replied, immediately taking a seat. Blaise let her work in silence as she figured out the code.

"It's an older code, but it seems valid. A code 1678 sounds important." There was a gasp behind them and the three turned to see Severus standing there.

"Did you say code 1678?" he demanded.

"Yes. It means something, doesn't it?"

"A code 1678 is only used by someone of royal birth in cases of extreme emergencies."

"It's the Prince!" Hermione gaped, understanding.

"Open the comm!" Blaise demanded. Hermione ran through a series of switches and after a brief moment of static, they could hear the sound of slightly panicked breathing.

"Your Highness, is that you?" Blaise asked.

_"Captain Zabini?"_

"Yes!"

_"Thank the stars!"_ Draco exclaimed. _"I didn't think I'd reach you. You have to come quick!"_

"Calm down, your Highness and tell us where you are?"

_"We're on Merope! Harry was captured by Voldemort a week ago and I came to rescue him. But he's in a bad way and I can't move him from where I've hidden him. I need to get back to him before we're both discovered. Please send help, Harry needs medical attention."_

There was a sudden silence that indicated Draco had cut off communications. Blaise looked at Hermione, Colin and Severus.

"Hedwig, get everyone to the bridge immediately and set a course for Merope." Blaise commanded.

_**As you command, Captain!**_

"We're going after them? Are you insane?" Severus exclaimed.

"For a vampire, you sure do act like a chicken." Colin couldn't help but say. Severus's glare sent him scurrying from the room.

Ron was the first to arrive, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and hitching up his pants. The others soon followed, looking more awake than he was.

"S'going on?" he yawned.

"Got a distress signal a moment ago, from the Prince. Seems Harry was captured by Voldemort a week or so ago and the Prince set out to rescue him. My guess is Harry's been hurt in some way and Draco can't move him so they're in hiding. Hermione's pinpointed their location through Harry's beacon so we will be able to find them quickly. Any questions?"

No one said a word, understanding the gravity of the situation. Ron was more awake then Blaise had ever seen him.

"Good. To your stations, then. We have some friends to rescue."

The room became a hive of activity as Blaise's orders were carried out. He paused in front of a portal and looked out at the stars.

"Hang on guys, we're coming." Blaise stated to himself.

_**TBC...**_

_**Ever child upon birth is implanted with a locator beacon in case they are lost or kidnapped. It made it easier for parents and law enforcement officials to locate them when the need arose.**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Rating: **this chapter - PG13

**Author's Note for this chapter:** A rescue without consequences is not really a rescue and we find out why Voldemort wants Harry as badly as he wants Draco. Also featured: Smart Crabbes?

- - -

**Chapter 11**

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He knew he was alone, remembered telling Draco to get help, but it still hurt for some reason. He rolled onto his side, biting his lip hard to keep from coughing and groaned in pain as every part of his body protested the movement. He lifted a shaky hand to his forehead, wiping away the sweat the had pooled there. He heard voices outside of his hiding spot, unfriendly in nature.

"...and I can't believe he's making us look out here...again! He should have just fucking killed him when he had him." a familiar voice grumbled. Harry recognized the voice of one of the first people who had tortured him, Vincent Crabbe the senior.

"You know what he's like, dad. He's got to grandstand like the maniac he is." came the voice of Vincent Crabbe the younger. His father chuckled.

"Don't let him hear you call him a maniac, Vinnie."

"But he is."

"I know."

There was a silent moment.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is he hellbent on destroying Gryffindor? He could have dealt them a severe blow by killing the head of the Retrievers."

"Rumor has it that the Prince of Gryffindor is some kind of – what's the word I'm looking for – Mage and he wants that power for himself. If he kills off some of the higher ups, he won't get what he wants. Conquer through power, not by death. That's his motto."

"So what's his thing for Prince Draco?"

"The man has a bit of a fetish for pretty blonds, no matter their sex and he can be a bit...demanding in bed. Adding to that, he wants to get back at King Lucius for not allying his kingdom with Our Lord's."

"Is that what happened to that Parkinson wench?"

"Which one?"

"The mother."

"Ah yes. She lasted a lot longer than the others. We were surprised."

"Why didn't Our Lord just ask for a betrothal of his own between them?"

"Something about him not being a true King. Bollocks that! Lucius was, is and always will be a pompous stuck-up snobbish twat. Lord Voldemort is more of a king than all four of the others put together."

Vincent Junior grunted in complete agreement. There was silence as the two men rooted around in the woods.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"How come no one knows what the Prince of Gryffindor looks like?"

"I think I heard a rumor once that he was born with some kind of horrible skin defect."

Harry snorted when he heard that. Both men froze at the sound.

"What was that?" Crabbe Senior asked.

"Sounded like it came from over there." his son replied. Harry heard them moving closer and resisted the urge to groan. Shakily getting to his hands and knees, and wincing as his ribs protested the movement, he crawled deeper into the cave, praying to whomever was listening that the two men outside wouldn't think to look his way.

The footsteps came closer and Harry began to panic. He looked around the cave for any type of weapon he could use and that's when he spotted the ledge over his head. Cursing his weakened limbs and broken ribs, he used the wall to pull himself up. His stomach rolled and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning (and to prevent the bile that was churning in his gut from making an appearance). That accomplished, he reached up, his fingertips just brushing the edge. He was going to have to jump for it, risking further damage to his already broken body.

He gritted his teeth and jumped.

The scream that threatened to escape came out as a low, choked off moan as he pulled himself up. There was a sharp pain in his ribs and a coppery taste in the back of his mouth as he used his upper body to haul himself up.

_Punctured lung most likely._ Was his immediate thought.

Dimly he realized he was in another cavern and dragged his body into the darkness beyond, where he promptly passed out. If he had been awake, he would have swiped at the small trail of blood that oozed from the corner of his mouth.

Below him, Crabbe Senior and Crabbe Junior glanced around inside the cave, unaware that the one they were looking for was right above their heads. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, they headed back to the castle to report their findings.

- - -

Draco didn't want to, but he waited until it was dark once again before making his way back to the cave. He spotted the two hulking figures wandering outside their hiding spot and his heart lodged somewhere in his throat when they entered the cave. Fear threatened him. The two men left the cave empty-handed and he released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

Making his way through the foliage, stopping at the slightest sound, he finally made it to the cave...but Harry was no where to be found.

"Harry!" he hissed. No answer. He moved around, searching the ground for signs of a struggle and spotted a dark spot near the back wall. Bending down, he touched it with a finger and put it in his mouth.

_Blood! Harry!_

Draco stood and looked around, finally noticing the thing stream of blood oozing down the wall. Looking upward, his mouth dropped open in shock when he spotted a pale hand dangling over the side of the ledge.

"Fuck! Harry!" Draco gasped. He jumped up, catching the ledge with his fingers and hauled himself upward. Harry was unconscious and bleeding heavily from his mouth. Draco felt tears come to his eyes. Harry was dying, right before his eyes. He'd never felt to helpless in his life. He crawled across his body behind him and pulled Harry's head into his lap.

"Don't do this to me, Harry! You can't do this to me!" he sniffed. "You're my soul mate, I know that now. Please come back to me!" But Harry didn't move a muscle or twitch an eye and Draco felt such despair, like his heart would never be whole again.

It was at that moment, an explosion rocked the very foundation beneath his feet...

_**TBC...**_

_**You know...writer's block sucks so much ass it's ridiculous. And I'm going to tell you right now, I hate this chapter lol.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Rating: **this chapter - PG13

**Warnings: **M/M relationship, character death, OOC, descriptive sexual acts between persons of the same sex

**Summary:** Summary is long, see full story notes for details.

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and plots from the Harry Potterverse belong to JK Rowling and various publishing companies and movie studios. I am not making any money from this. I am simply doing this for the fun of it. Any plot devices and original characters belong to me alone and are simply a figment of my imagination.

**Author's Note for this chapter:** Getting serious.

- - -

**Chapter 12**

_Last time..._

_Draco felt tears come to his eyes. Harry was dying, right before his eyes. He'd never felt so helpless in his life. He crawled across his body behind him and pulled Harry's head into his lap._

_"Don't do this to me, Harry! You can't do this to me!" he sniffed. "You're my soul mate, I know that now. Please come back to me!" But Harry didn't move a muscle or twitch an eye and Draco felt such despair, like his heart would never be whole again._

_It was at that moment, an explosion rocked the very foundation beneath his feet..._

- - -

Draco clutched Harry's still form closer as dirt and rocks tumbled around him. A second explosion rocked the cave and Draco cried out in pain when a sharp rock glanced off his elbow.

"Your Highness?" Draco heard a familiar voice call out.

"Captain Zabini?" A second later, Blaise's dark face appeared before him and Draco sobbed with relief. "I can't wake him! He won't move!"

Blaise made his way toward them and placed two fingers against Harry's neck. He found a pulse, weak and stuttered, but a pulse none the less.

"He's alive, but barely. We need to get him back to the ship."

"I think it's his ribs. He said they felt broken earlier." Draco sniffed.

"Probably punctured a lung climbing up here. We need to get him back to the ship. Are you strong enough to help me?"

"Where are the others?"

"Distracting Voldemort, of course!" Blaise grinned as he climbed back down the ledge. Draco eased Harry's body down to him and Blaise draped the unconscious man over his shoulders. "When the next explosion goes off, run like hell. The ship is docked at the edge of the forest."

"What about you? You can't run with him like that, can you?" Draco asked.

"I've done this before. We'll be fine." A third explosion went off and Blaise pushed Draco into moving. Not even pausing, both men rushed out of the cave, amidst the laser fire and explosions. Draco spotted the twins and Hermione giving them covering fire from behind a grouping of boulders. Draco wanted to cry with relief at seeing them, but he held himself in check. He could fall apart later.

"Your Highness, duck!" Ginny shouted from somewhere behind him. Draco obeyed and not a moment too soon as something passed over his head. He looked up and saw The Dark Lord himself, flying around on a skiff. He saw Draco looking at him and smirked.

"Well, well, well. The Prince of Slytherin, here on my very own planet. Why wasn't I informed of this little bit of information?" Voldemort turned to glare at Crabbe Senior.

"I-I didn't know he was here, My Lord." the man stammered. Voldemort's glare darkened and the man audibly gulped.

"I'll deal with you later." he snarled. He turned back to Draco. "Come with me now and you have my word I will spare their lives."

Draco stared at him like he was crazy.

"You must think I'm mad!" he sniped. "I don't trust you or your word for both are meaningless."

"Pity. I would have treated you with respect."

"Yeah, respect for my arse I'd say." Beside him, Blaise gave an undignified snort while adjusting Harry's weight on his shoulders.

"Why quibble with the details. Do you yield?"

"Fuck you!" Draco shouted. Blaise spoke into his comm.

"Now, Seamus!"

A volley of laser blasts entered the clearing sending everyone scrambling for cover.

"Everyone back to the ship! Move your arses!" Blaise commanded. Draco needed no further prompting, taking off at a fast pace as the laser fight resumed.

He spotted a familiar looking ship at the edge of the forest and made for it, Blaise and the others right on his heels. Draco collapsed in a heap in the main hold as Blaise quickly placed Harry down next to him.

"Get us in the air, Seamus!" Blaise shouted, running for the bridge. The engines roared to life and Draco felt pinned to the floor as the ship ascended. Draco looked out the portal as the bright blue sky gave way to the darkness of space. There was a tense moment where no sound could be heard and then there was a violent jerk as the ship shot into hyperspace.

After some time, both Blaise and Luna returned to Draco's side.

"Are you all right, Your Highness?" Luna asked.

"Nothing a bit of rest won't cure." Draco smiled, tiredly.

"Let's get Harry to the med lab so I can look him over." she smiled. Draco nodded, getting to his feet. Together with Blaise, they got Harry onto a stretcher and headed for the med lab

- - -

The first thing he became aware of was the absence of the pain that had been a part of his life for the last few weeks. Sense of smell returned next and he detected the faint smell of medical supplies. He tried to open his eyes but they felt like they were glued shut. He gave up on that for the moment and tried to move an arm, a finger. Nothing. Pushing aside the panic he wanted to feel, he relaxed his muscles completely and calmed down. Once he felt relatively calm, he tried again. His eyes slowly opened, blinking in the harsh light of the med lab

"Someone turn off the sun." he mumbled. There was a shocked gasp somewhere near his head and the sound of breaking glass.

"Harry?"

"That's me. Anyone get the name of the comet that plowed into me?"

"You stupid man, you almost died." that familiar voice chuckled.

"I can't die, I'm too tough for it."

"Get some more sleep, Captain, before I force you to."

"I'm an invalid, Luna. Have some mercy." Harry managed a small laugh. She patted his shoulder as he drifted back to sleep.

- - -

When he next awoke, a familiar face greeted him and he smiled.

"You're going to be the death of me, bratling." Severus smirked, stroking a hand across Harry's brow.

"No different than our dueling sessions." Harry chuckled. Severus gave him a small smile before his face went blank.

"You scared us, Your Highness."

"I'm sorry, Uncle." Harry sighed, closing his eyes.

"Just don't do it again...your father is not above staking me if you become hurt in my care."

"He's your blood brother, just kick him in the arse." Harry chuckled as his eyes closed. Severus dark laugh followed him into sleep and he felt a kiss placed on his forehead.

- - -

Seamus, Blaise and Colin were sitting beside his bed when his eyes opened again. His gaze landed on Blaise first.

"You disobeyed a direct order."

"At His Highness's request, may I add." Blaise smirked.

"Thank you." Harry stated sincerely. Blaise only nodded. "So how are the three of you doing?"

Colin's smile could have lit up the sky.

"We're pregnant." Blaise grinned. Harry's jaw dropped in shock.

"You lucky sonuvabitch! Congratulations!"

"There's more." Seamus smirked, patting his own stomach.

"Dammit Blaise! You're one fertile sonofgun!" Harry chuckled. "Sure you can handle two pregnant mates?"

"I think I'll manage." Blaise laughed. "We want you to be our children's godfather, if that's okay."

"I would be honored." Harry nodded.

"All right, you three. Harry is still mending, now go away and let him rest." Luna berated the three men. With wishes for a speedy recovery, they left Harry to rest.

- - -

Over the next two days, other members of his crew came to visit him (discovering that Ron and Hermione were also expecting) except the one person he wanted to see. He asked Remus about it on one of his visits.

"Is Draco avoiding me?"

"He hasn't come to see you?"

"No."

"Odd...he told me just yesterday he was going to come down after dinner."

"Maybe he's avoiding me." Harry sighed.

"Any reason why you think that?"

"Things got a bit...tense while we were in that cave. But he kept a level head and I'm proud of him for that. I don't know why he's avoiding me."

"I'll talk to him."

"No. He'll see me when he's ready to. Just leave him be."

Remus nodded and quickly changed the subject.

- - -

Later that night, having enough of being cooped up in the med lab, Harry made his way to his room, intent on getting more sleep in his own bed. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Draco curled up on his bed, sound asleep. Harry looked closer and saw dried tear tracks on Draco's cheeks and his heart melted. Not willing to disturb his rest, Harry grabbed a spare blanket and covered Draco before shucking his own clothes and easing in beside him. In less than a moment, he was sound asleep.

Sometime during the night, Draco turned over and snuggled closer. Subconsciously, Harry wrapped an arm around him and pulled him tight, placing a light kiss on his hair before falling back to sleep.

_**TBC...**_

_**I know I promised you this chapter a few days ago, but Derek (my leather-wearing gay muse) is being his normal bitchy self and is giving me grief over a fest fic I'm trying to complete.**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**A little A/N before posting this chapter...I always grin when I see reviews coming into my mailbox. It thrills me to see so many people fascinated with the words coming out of my head. But please, for the love of all that is Harry Potter, do not simply use the words "please update soon" or anything similar to it. You do not know how aggravating it is for an author to see those words. Most everyone I know who writes in whatever fandom get just as annoyed as I do when they see those words. We're thinking of starting a petition to have these words banned from the world language forum.**_

You have to realize that we have lives outside of fandom and the internet that cause us to lose our passion for writing even the simplest of words. In my case, I'm dealing with some personal issues concerning my family and home, and understandably, my muse is just not up to the task of cranking out a chapter every two weeks like I stated when I first started this story.

So please, please, please, please - if you're going to leave a review, please make it about what you read and not about when the next chapter is going to be posted.

Thank you for your time and now...on to the story!

- - -

**Rating: **this chapter - PG13

**Author's Note for this chapter:** Draco gives in – finally! Well...sort of.

- - -

**Chapter 13**

Draco awoke slowly, snuggling into the warm body behind him. He moaned softly when he felt an answering hardness pressing into his cleft.

"Mmm...Harry." he whispered, still on that plateau between waking and sleeping.

"You keep wiggling like that and I won't be held accountable for what happens next." a husky voice whispered into his ear. Draco froze in shock, not daring to hope, believe that Harry was there with him.

"Harry?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"That's me, last I checked." There was a rumble against his back as Harry chuckled. Draco rolled over so quickly, he almost didn't notice he was no longer on top of the bed covers, but underneath them. He threw himself at the man beside him, who grunted in slight pain as his still mending ribs were touched.

"Oh, Goddess! You're alive!" Draco whispered.

"I told you that you can't get rid of me that easily." Harry smiled as Draco eased back from him, wincing noticeably as the pressure eased up on his ribs.

"Oh!" Draco exclaimed, "I'm sorry."

"Only hurts when I sneeze." Harry joked. Draco flopped onto his back.

"Please don't joke, Harry. You almost died." he pleaded. Harry leaned over him, brushing the hair off of Draco's forehead.

"I'm sorry. My mouth has a tendency to say stupid things when I'm nervous."

"You nervous? Now you are joking." Draco scoffed. Harry's face grew serious as he stared down at Draco.

"When it comes to you, I'm nervous as all hell." he admitted softly. Draco's heart began to pound so hard, he could feel it against his ribcage.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because for the first time in my life, there's something that I want for myself and I don't know if I'm worthy of it."

Draco stared at him for the longest moment.

"Of course you're worthy. Why would you think something like that?" Draco asked.

"Because most of my life, I've had people around me practically hand me things, not because they think I'm worthy of them, but because of who I am. This is only the second time in my life that I've wanted something this badly."

Draco reached up to wrap a hand around the back of Harry's neck, stroking the skin beneath his hairline. Harry closed his eyes and repressed a moan.

"What was the first?" he wondered.

"The day my parents allowed me to go to the Flight Academy instead of taking up duties in the Royal Palace." Harry answered.

"Your parents work for the King?"

"Mmm." Harry answered, kicking himself for revealing that much. He opened his eyes and gazed down at Draco. If there was a moment, now was it.

"What?" Draco asked, seeing the look in his eyes.

"I want to kiss you." Harry stated. Draco felt his heart stop for a slight moment before speeding back up, threating to beat itself out through his chest. He couldn't answer him, choosing instead to pull at the back of Harry's head until Harry's lips were inches from his own. He was therefore surprised that instead of taking what was offered, Harry ghosted his lips across Draco's. Draco felt the little puffs of air against his face as Harry's breathing escalated with his own. Harry's cheek, lightly covered with stubble, rasped across his lips and Draco moaned, his eyes slipping closed. A wetness against his lips startled him and his eyes snapped open in time to see Harry's tongue retreat back into his mouth.

"Harry." Draco whispered, almost begging."

"Do you want me, Draco?" Harry asked, lips pressed against his cheek in a light caress.

"Harry, what ar-"

"Do you want me, Draco?" Harry repeated, much more forcefully, arching into the body below him.

"Yes!" Draco gasped as the feel of Harry's erection against his own sent his senses spiraling out of control.

"Do you want me enough that you would give me yourself even though you are betrothed to someone else?" Draco's whole body froze as if he had been doused in ice water. How could he have forgotten? Did he even care?

"Harry, please don't ask that of me." Draco whispered.

"I love you, Draco." Harry whispered, stunning the blond Prince even more, just before Harry claimed his lips in a blaze of passion. Draco moaned and wrapped his arms and legs around the man above him, giving his all to the kiss that curled his toes and made him see stars. When Harry drew away from him and left the bed, Draco was a pile of mush. Harry stared down at him, love and regret shining in his eyes.

"I love you, Draco." Harry repeated, grabbing some clothes and quickly leaving the room. Draco was stunned to feel tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

"Damn you, Father!" Draco whispered, curling around the pillow beside him, inhaling Harry's smell. "Damn you to hell!" And for the first time he could remember, Draco cried.

- - -

It was a throughly miserable Prince who wandered into breakfast a few hours later. Remus saw the red, puffy eyes and wisely kept his silence. Draco sat beside him, giving him a wan smile. Remus patted his arm and served him some food. Harry popped into the room a few minutes later, looking worse than Draco and Remus wondered what had happened between the two. Aware of the tension between the two, no one said anything and breakfast was a silent and strained affair.

When Harry got up to leave, Remus stood as well.

"Could I have a word, Captain Evans?" Harry paused in the door, looking directly at Draco.

"I've got work to do." Harry replied. He gave Draco one last look and left the room. Draco felt like banging his head against the table. Remus looked at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Remus, next time I see my father, remind me to kill him."

"I don't think your mother would appreciate it, but all right." Remus chuckled, sitting down next to him. "What happened, Draco."

"He said he loved me." Draco sighed.

"That's wonderful! So why do you both look like your pet Kneazle died?"

"He reminded me of my 'obligations'."

"Ah. That would put a damper on things."

"What am I supposed to do, Remus? I feel like I'm going to lose, either way I choose."

"You're asking the wrong person."

"You're supposed to be my advisor. Advise me!"

"The only advice I can give you is to follow your heart."

"I did and look where it got me!" Draco shouted. Remus placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, this is something that only you can work out."

"Thanks, Remus. You've been so _very_ helpful." Draco snorted.

"That's why your father pays me so well." Remus laughed.

- - -

"Want to talk about it?" came a voice from behind him.

"No." Harry replied.

"I think you should."

"Fuck off, Ron. I don't need advice from you of all people."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ron scowled, grabbing Harry around to face him. Harry sighed and sat down on the crate he had been inventorying.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"What's wrong, Your Highness?" Ron asked, sitting beside him.

"Uh oh. This must be my advisor speaking to me and not my best mate." Harry chuckled.

"I'm speaking _as_ your advisor and best mate. You should tell him the truth."

"About what?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Who you are. The longer you keep this from him, the more dangerous it is going to be."

"What if he hates me afterwards."

"Then you get over it and move on, but there would be no more lies between you." Ron's blue eyes stared at him hard.

"I hate it when you're right. You're worse than Hermione when she gloats."

"Ah, but there's the difference. She gloats where you can't see her. I'll do it in your face." Ron grinned. That got a laugh out of Harry as he clapped his best friend's shoulder. He got to his feet and headed for the door of the cargo bay.

"Where are you going?" Ron called out.

"To snag me a snake!" Harry called back, laughing. Ron only shook his head and chuckled.

- - -

Draco was sitting on his bed when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter." he called out. The door slid open to reveal Harry and Draco jumped to his feet. "What do you want?"

"To talk." Harry stepped into the room and the door closed.

"I think you did enough talking already." Draco scowled.

"Please, Draco." Harry begged. That made Draco pause.

"I'm listening."

"There are so many things I've been meaning to tell you, and I was scared to because I only wanted you to like me for me and not because of something else."

"You're not making any sense at the moment." Draco told him, trying to wrap his mind around those confusing words.

Harry started to pace the room, running his hands through his perpetually messy hair, "To start with...I lied to you about something, something about me."

There was a pregnant pause.

"And what might that be?" Draco asked, all kinds of scenarios running through his mind.

"Well...uh..."

_**"RED ALERT!! All crew to the bridge, Emergency Level is Red! I repeat, all crew to the bridge, Emergency Level is Red!"**_ Blaise's voice shouted over the intercom a moment before the ship shuddered.

"Dammit! What now!" Harry groused, turning and darting out the door, Draco hot on his heels. He really wanted to know what Harry was going to tell him...

_**TBC...**_

_**Whew! **_


	15. Chapter 14

**Rating: **this chapter - R

**Author's Note for this chapter:** Attack of the Shorts!

- - -

**Chapter 14**

"What's going on?" Harry demanded, strapping himself into his chair.

"Moldyshorts and his whole fucking armada are hot on our tails!" Blaise grinned as the ship rocked under a hail of gunfire.

"What?" Draco gaped, what little color left in his face dropping down into his boots.

"I think we pissed him off." Hermine grinned as she monitored her station.

"Ha! Nailed another one! That's four credits you owe me, Forge!" Fred grinned, high-fiving his brother as they manned the guns.

"You both owe me twenty!" Ginny grinned, shooting off another hail of gunfire from her station.

"You three are impossible!" Ron groaned.

"Torpedo coming in! 3 o'clock!" Colin shouted. Harry and Blaise grappled with the controls and sent the ship into a steep dive. The torpedo missed them by inches and slammed into one of Voldemort's Class 4 warships. Harry grinned as the ship exploded in an orange ball of flame.

"Seamus, how are we doing?" Harry called.

_**"Everything is at 100 per cent, no damage so far."**_ came the reply.

"What are you planning, Cap?" Blaise asked.

"He's expecting us to run away. He's not expecting us to attack!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Draco exclaimed. Harry grinned at him. "That's suicide!"

"It is...but he won't be expecting it.!" Blaise chuckled.

"You both are insane!" Draco exclaimed. Blaise and Harry only laughed.

"Seamus, I need as much power as you can give me to the front shields!"

_**"You got it, Boss!"**_ Seamus replied.

"Hang on to your arses, people!" Harry called out as he and Blaise turned the ship around.

"Ron, Ginny, Fred, George – on my mark, fire all weapons at the control tower!" Harry ordered as a large Class 10 ship began to fill their view screen. Draco moaned, his hands clenching the arms of his chair so hard, his knuckles were white. Remus reached out for the hand nearest him and was pleasantly surprised when Severus took it, twining their fingers together. Remus looked up at him, his gaze caught by Severus's dark eyes.

"If we get out of this alive, you and I need to have a long overdue talk." Severus told him. Remus swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"As you wish, Severus." Remus whispered. Severus's lips twitched as if he wanted to grin but couldn't quite manage it. He leaned over to whisper in Remus's ear.

"I long to hear those words from your mouth as we fulfill all manner of carnal desires together." Severus growled.

"Severus!" Remus gaped, his face going bright red with embarrassment and lust. Severus only chuckled and sat back in his seat, not relinquishing his hold on Remus's hand.

"Will you two stop having sex near me!" Draco hissed, the grip on his chair not lessened slightly. Remus laughed and Severus simply smirked. "Ugh! Newlyweds!"

"They are hailing us, Sir!" Hermione called.

"Speakers!" Harry snapped out as he directed all his concentration on keeping _Hedwig_ out of danger.

_**"Surrender your ship and your crew or you shall meet your demise!"**_ hissed Voldemort.

"Not on your fucking life, you bastard!" Harry growled.

_**"Evans! You're still alive?"**_

"So it would seem, you piece of shite!"

_**"You shall die for your insolence, boy!"**_

"Blah blah blah! Change your tune! I've heard it before and it's outdated! You couldn't kill me when you had me, what makes you think you're going to kill me now? How fucking childish!" Harry snorted derisively. There was a snarl from the other end as Voldemort cut off communications. A moment later, the laser fire tripled in number, rocking the small ship to and fro.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Draco moaned.

"Three Class 10 ships heading our way! They're firing up their torpedo bays!" Colin called out.

"Bank and roll!" Harry commanded, tilting his controls. Blaise matched him and the ship shot upwards at a forty-five degree angle, narrowly missing the bridge to one of the smaller ships. The ship, not noticing it was in the path of one of its comrades, smashed straight into it and both exploded in a bright ball of flame.

"That got em!" Ron grinned.

There was a huge explosion somewhere below decks, knocking everyone about.

"What the fuck?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Seamus?" Harry called. There was no answer. "Seamus, answer me!" Nothing. He unstrapped himself, "Ron help Blaise with the controls. Luna, meet me in the engine room!"

_**"On my way!"**_

"I'm coming with you!" Colin shouted, already getting to his feet.

"No, Colin. You need to be their eyes. Let Luna and I handle this. I'm sure Blaise wants you where he can keep an eye on you."

"Damn straight!" Blaise nodded. Harry looked at his co-pilot.

"He's going to be fine, Blaise."

"Just go get him for me." Blaise stated. Harry nodded and left the room at a run.

- - -

When Luna and Harry got to the engine room, they noticed that the housing for the warp core was severely damaged. Exposed wiring snapped and hissed around the room.

"Seamus!" Harry called out, moving some piping out of the walkway.

"Seamus!" Luna shouted, heading the opposite way. They circled the room, calling out for Seamus until they met up at the opposite side. Here a piece of the wall had fallen to the floor and they could see out into the darkest part of space. The anti-grav shields were holding well. Harry looked around and spotted a foot poking out from beneath the fallen wall.

"Seamus!" Harry shouted. "Luna!" Luna moved to Harry's side and together they lifted the wall away. Seamus was laying on his side in a fetal position, his hands and arms curled protectively around his stomach. Luna ran a scan over him.

"He's unconscious but alive!" Luna grinned with relief. "A bit of a concussion and his ankle is broken."

"The baby?"

"The baby's signs are at normal levels."

"Thank Merlin!" Harry sighed.

"We need to get him to med."

"Can he be moved?"

"With the head trauma, I'll have to stabilize his neck before I can move him to a stretcher." She raised her sleeve and typed in a series of numbers on the control pad strapped to her wrist. A moment later, two med bots entered the room. The checked over Seamus before gently moving him to the stretcher they brought then headed out of the room, their precious cargo between them.

_**"Harry?"**_ Blaise asked.

"Seamus and the baby are okay. He's got a bit of a concussion and a broken ankle but Luna says their both fine."

_**"Thank the stars!"**_ Blaise grinned. **_"You better get back up here. We're in some serious shit._**"

"On my way!"

- - -

Ron gave Harry back his seat.

"What did I miss?" Harry asked, strapping himself back in.

"That explosion must have done some damage. We're dead in the water." Blaise announced, flicking buttons on his control panel with no results.

"Hedwig, status report?"

_**Concussion grenades have knocked out main power circuits. I am unable to move.**_ She announced sadly.

"Fuck!" Harry groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"We're being hailed again." Hermione announced.

"On screen." Harry sighed. A moment later, the snake-faced bastard himself was staring back at him.

_"Do you surrender?"_

"I haven't before, what makes you think I would now?"

_"You're dead in the water, so to speak. I have so much firepower trained on your location that one word from me and you'd be space dust. With those kinds of odds, I don't see how you can refuse."_

"I've never been the gambling type." Harry snorted.

_"I will be generous, just this once. I will give you half an hour to surrender your ship and your crew. Talk it over." _ The screen went dark and silence reigned on the bridge.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked, starting to panic.

"Calm down, Ronald. Harry always has a backup plan." Hermione chided. Harry looked up and grinned.

"We know..."

"...That grin..."

"Anywhere!" the twins announced.

"Colin...how far are we away from Gryffindor?" Harry asked suddenly. Colin frowned at him for a moment before his eyes widened in shock.

"Not even a few hours last I checked!" Colin grinned. The others in the room soon had various stages of a smirk on their faces. Only Draco, Remus and Severus were confused.

"What's going on?" Severus demanded.

"Well my dear Dueling Master..." Harry grinned, just as an explosion rocked the ship.

"Fifteen Class 12 Starships have just come out of hyperspace behind Voldemort's forces!" Hermione laughed.

_Thank you Mum and Dad!_ Harry grinned.

"What did you do, Harry?" Severus asked. Harry held up his right hand and pointed to the ring encircling the the third finger.

"For emergencies only." Harry explained. Severus nodded with relief.

They watched the view screen as the forces of Gryffindor whittled down Voldemort's army down to a few minor ships and his own command station. They cheered with relief when the saw Voldemort's ship turn and launch itself into space. After the relatively short battle, Kingsley's face appeared.

_"Captain Evans. We're glad to see you safe and well."_

"Thank you for the rescue, sir." Harry nodded.

_"We've got a tractor beam on _Hedwig_ and will bring you safely to port in the main hangar. Are there any injured?"_

"Seamus was hurt in the blast."

_"I'll have the medical team meet you."_

"He's pregnant, sir."

_"They will be prepared. And Harry?"_

"Sir?"

Kingsley grinned for the first time, _"Welcome home, son."_ Kingsley signed off and Harry sat back in his seat.

"We're home, Mates!" Harry announced. Everyone cheered at that bit of news, except Draco. He was now closer than ever to being married and he still hadn't had a chance to talk to Harry. And now he wasn't sure if he ever would.

_**TBC...**_

_**Next chapter...things are going to get very interesting for our fated lovers! Stay tuned! **_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter:** 15/?

**Genre:**AU Fantasy

**Rating: **this chapter - PG13

**Summary:** Summary is long, see full story notes for details.

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and plots from the Harry Potterverse belong to JK Rowling and various publishing companies and movie studios. I am not making any money from this. I am simply doing this for the fun of it. Any plot devices and original characters belong to me alone and are simply a figment of my imagination.

**Author's Note for this chapter:** Six Degrees of Separation

- - -

**Chapter 15**

_Hedwig_ landed safely in the main bay of the ship and the crew and passengers disembarked. As promised, a medical team was waiting for them to take Seamus and his mates to the medical bay. Kingsley was also there to greet him and Harry and his team snapped to attention.

"Captain Evans, welcome aboard _The Hogwarts Express_." the dark man smiled.

"It's an honor, sir."

"You and your team shall be needed for a debriefing in an hour in the meeting room. For now, rest and recuperate."

"Thank you, sir." Harry nodded.

"Dismissed." With a last glance at Draco, Remus and Severus, Harry and his crew left quickly.

"Your Highness, if you'd please follow me, we have rooms prepared for you." Kingsley stated, turning the opposite way.

"Thank you." Draco nodded. With a last look in the direction Harry had gone, Draco turned and allowed the man to lead him away.

- - -

Once their debriefing was completed and the members of his crew gone, Harry was asked to remain behind.

"Sir?"

"Harry – I have news from top brass." Kingsley began.

"I'm not going to like it, I can tell."

"Dumbledore expressed...concerns...that you and the Prince were becoming close. He has put forth to the Council of the Elders the proposal that you be confined to your rooms upon your return home."

"Fuck!" Harry scowled, turning to pace the room, "That man is determined to ruin my life!"

"You know how Dumbledore gets sometimes. Your father protested of course, but Council sided with Dumbledore."

"Bureaucratic arses!" Harry snorted. Kingsley chuckled and patted the young man on the back.

"Indeed they are. I'm sure you'll find a way to make the best of it. Dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!" Harry saluted the man and left the room.

Ron was waiting for him in the hall and silently followed Harry back to his room, where he proceeded to throw things in a fit of pique.

"Dumbledore?" Ron asked when Harry was done.

"How did you guess?" Harry sighed, flopping gracelessly into a chair.

"He's the only one who gets under your skin like that. What did he do now?"

"I'm confined to quarters until the wedding ceremony."

"Ah."

"That's all you have to say?"

"This could work in your favor."

"How?"

"When Draco hears of it, and you know someone will tell him, he'll actively seek you out in some way."

"To do what? He wants nothing to do with me."

"I think you underestimate the power of his feelings for you, Harry. I saw the way he was looking at you when we left earlier. He didn't want to leave your side."

"You think so?"

"Have I ever lied to you, Sire?" Ron was clearly speaking as his advisor.

"No."

"Trust me, this is a good thing."

Harry only hoped that was true.

- - -

Queen Lily was the only one waiting for them when they landed on Gryffindor. She pulled Harry into a hug so intense, it brought tears to his eyes.

"Mum." he whispered into her hair, breathing in her comforting scent.

"I'm so glad you're home." she smiled, stepping back.

"It's good to be home." he agreed.

"So your mission was successful?"

"It had its moments but for the most part it was."

"And where is your young man?"

"Still getting his things together. I should depart before he shows though."

"Why?"

"He still doesn't know who I really am. I want to keep it secret just a while longer."

:Are you sure that's a good idea?: she asked him through their bond.

:I have to know, Mum, if he wants me for me and not because of who I am.:

"I understand." she said out loud, "You know about The Council's edict, then?"

"Indeed." he growled, his expression menacing. She chuckled and patted his arm.

"I will see you at home." Nodding once, he kissed her cheek and left with the rest of his team.

A few moments later, Draco, Remus and Severus disembarked and she moved to greet them.

"Your Highness, welcome to Gryffindor." she smiled.

"Your Majesty, thank you for giving me sanctuary here." Draco greeted with a short bow.

"Your father has been a great friend to the King. It was no trouble at all. Remus, you are looking well."

"My Lady, it is an honor to see you again." Remus returned. Lily turned to look at Severus, smiling at his and Remus's joined hands.

"I see you've undergone some changes since we last talked Severus."

"Don't look so surprised, Lily. You did warn me of it once, if you recall." Draco looked between the both of them, realization dawning.

"You are a Seer?" Lily looked at him.

"I am High Seer, yes."

"It truly is an honor to meet you!" Draco smiled, bowing more deeply than before. She waved him off.

"You are going to be family, it's only right you be let in on a few secrets." She saw his face fall and she placed a calming hand on his shoulder, "All is not lost, Young Princling. You must open your eyes and see things for what they are, look beneath the surface, and you will be happy."

"Do you really believe that?" he couldn't help but ask.

"A High Seer is forbidden to lie." she stated. Something in her eyes comforted him and he relaxed slightly.

"Thank you." he smiled.

"You are most welcome. Now come. You must be tired from your journey. I think a night of food and rest are just what you need." She turned in a swirl of bright fabric and led the way to the skiff that was waiting for them.

- - -

Later that evening, Harry's presence was requested in his parent's quarters.

"And make sure you are wearing your robes." was the added threat.

He absolutely hated wearing robes.

He made his way to his parent's rooms, Ron slightly behind him.

"Why do they want to see me at this hour?" he wondered.

"They're your parents, mate." Ron shrugged, as if that explained it all. Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.

The guards snapped to attention at his approach and one opened the door to announce him.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Harold James Xavier Marcus of the House of Potter!"

"I hate it when they do that!" Harry groaned as he stepped into the room. He stopped short, causing Ron to crash into him and knocking them both to the floor. He stared at his parents in shocked surprised, before turning his gave to the other people in the room.

"Um...hi?" Harry grinned.

"I did not realize that the Head of the Retrievers was also the Prince of Gryffindor. James, I think you have some explaining to do." King Lucius stated, turning to look at his longtime friend.

"Surprise?" James grinned in a perfect imitation of his son.

Oh, boy!

_**TBC...**_

_**Next chapter...Harry makes his explanations to his future in-laws! And I deeply apologize for the lateness in updating. Derek (my bitchy gay muse) was holding this thing ransom and wouldn't help me out no matter how much I begged. Thanks for sticking around!  
**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Rating: **this chapter – PG13

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and plots from the Harry Potterverse belong to JK Rowling and various publishing companies and movie studios. I am not making any money from this. I am simply doing this for the fun of it. Any plot devices and original characters belong to me alone and are simply a figment of my imagination.

**Author's Note for this chapter:** Six Degrees of Separation part 2. Sorry I took a month to update...the muse just wasn't with me.

- - -

**Chapter 16**

After Harry and Ron sorted themselves out, James and Lucius moved to one of the couches to discuss things. Lily went to check on supper, leaving Harry and Ron under the watchful gaze of the Slytherin Queen.

"Come sit with me a moment, Harry." Narcissa smiled at him. Gulping nervously, Harry joined her on the opposite side of the room.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Majesty." Harry stated.

"Nonsense. Please, sit." She pointed to the spot next to her and he sat down, "Draco told me how you've saved each others lives. I'm a grateful to you for the life of my only son." She poured them some tea and handed a cup to him.

"You're welcome."

"So tell me, young man. How long have you been in love with my son?" Harry, having just taken a sip of his drink, promptly choked.

"I beg your pardon?" he managed a few minutes later.

"I don't think I need to repeat myself, do you?"

"No, Your Majesty."

"So answer my question, young man."

"I honestly don't know. It just...happened." Harry stated in a bewildered tone, realizing for the first time what he was feeling whenever he was around Draco. "He completes me in a way I've never even realized. Does that sound strange?"

"Love is a strange and beautiful thing, Your Highness." Narcissa stated. "It makes the impossible possible and guides you through the darkest of times. It lights up that part of you that remained hidden in the dark for so long, it's a wonder you remember it was there in the first place. Once you fall under its spell, there is nothing you can not accomplish for the one your heart has chosen to be with."

"That's it exactly." Harry agreed. Narcissa smiled warmly and patted his hand.

"You will be a great asset to my son, and he to you."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Narcissa, please. Or Mum if you prefer. We are going to be related after all."

- - -

Lucius watched his wife interact with his future son-in-law before turning to look at his cousin (distantly related, of course).

"James, why didn't you tell me who your son was?"

"Would you still have requested my help for Draco if you knew?" James retorted.

"You know I wouldn't have. Risking his safety like that was thoughtless on your part."

James carelessly shrugged. "You must understand something, Lucius. Harry was not like other royals his age. He had this...passionate desire to be something other than the Heir of Gryffindor, to prove that he was worthy of the title that was his birthright. When he asked Lils and I to attend Hogwarts, we had a million and one reasons why we didn't want him to go, his safety being the most important. But he gave us a million and two reasons why he should go. To not only prove to our people that he was fit to be that Heir they wanted, but to prove to himself and to us, that he could be someone he, and by extension, us, could and should be proud of. And make no mistake, we are very proud of Harry and all that he's accomplished in his young life. He's has proved, many times over, that he is fit to be the future king, and able to lead our people into the next great adventure."

"Now you sound like Dumbledore." Lucius chuckled.

"But it is the truth." James grinned. Lucius stared at him steadily for a few moments.

"He is a very capable young man. I would be proud to have him join our two families." Lucius and James shook hands as Lily stepped back into the room.

"Supper is ready. Harry, Ron will escort you back to your room."

"Dumbledore again?" Harry asked. Lily gave him a sad smile and he sighed. "I hope once this marriage takes place he will stop interfering in my life."

"He is your grandfather. He can't help himself." she laughed. He grinned, kissing her cheek before he and Ron moved to leave. He was stopped at the door by Lucius.

"Welcome to our family, Your Highness." Lucius bowed.

"It is an honor, sir." Harry nodded, before leaving the room.

- - -

Dinner was a strange affair, Draco thought a few hours late as he stood staring out of the window from the room he had been given on the opposite side of the castle. It had an excellent view of the lake below, and the opposite turrets. He had seen a light go on in one of the high towers some time ago, and stood there watching it for a time, sure that it was Harry's room he was looking at.

His thoughts drifted back to how Dumbledore had kept staring at him, as if trying to peer into his thoughts. Draco kept his gaze firmly on some point over the man's shoulder whenever he spoke to him. He wasn't taking any chances.

There was a knock on his door.

"Enter." he called, turning away from the window for a moment. A young maid stepped into the room and bowed.

"Your mother is here to see you, Your Highness."

"Please send her in." he replied, turning back to the window. He watched the light across the way go out and sighed.

"A sickle for your thoughts, my son?" his mother asked. He saw her reflection in the window, standing just behind him.

"I'm fine, mother."

"You are not, Draco, so do not lie to me. Now tell me what's bothering you." For a moment he was so silent, she didn't think he was going to speak.

"They won't let me see him." he said so quietly she almost missed it. She bit back the smile that threatened to split her face.

"See who?"

"Harry."

"Why not? You're a Prince of the Line. Surely they obey your orders as well as any person of royal lineage here!"

"I haven't tried, to be honest."

"Draco..." Narcissa sighed.

"Besides," he continued, "I don't even know what to say to him once I do see him."

"I don't see what the problem is."

"Mother, I'm supposed to marry the Prince...not engage in illicit affairs with the hired help!" Draco exclaimed.

"Oh, I see." she stated. Draco turned to look at her, seeing the calculating look on her face.

"What is that look for?"

"Did I ever tell you about King James?" Draco was confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh it was quite the scandal in our day, the future King of Gryffindor caught canoodling with the future bride of the up and coming Slytherin King..."

"Mother!" Draco exclaimed, realizing the implications of that.

"What? We were young once, too...totally opposed to marrying people we never met. But over time, we realized we were better friends then lovers. James married Lily, I married your father and we were all happy. I debated on whether being with James was right, then I realized I didn't care what people thought...being with James _at that time_ was right for us and we never regretted our relationship. It's made us better friends than anything."

"But what about Father?"

"Surprisingly, he understood it – seeing as how he and Lily had a thing once."

"What!" Draco squawked.

"Do close your mouth, son. It's unattractive." Narcissa laughed. Draco closed his mouth with a snap.

"Why have you never told me this before?"

"You were too young to understand."

"And now?"

"Now, you're a man coming into your own. I have seen you when you're passionate about things and people you care about. You care for young Harry with a single minded determination. You should take that happiness for yourself before you lose it forever."

"But it's not right. It feels like cheating."

"You're not married yet, Draco. What makes you think the Prince hasn't slept with anyone else before you?" she arched an eyebrow. Draco gaped at her again, he hadn't really thought about the Prince that way.

"Oh." he stated, suddenly feeling very foolish. Then with a determined look on his face, he looked at his mother.

"So how do I get to Harry's rooms?"

_**TBC...**_

_**Next chapter...SMEXXING!! **_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter:** 17/?

**Rating: **this chapter – NC17

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and plots from the Harry Potterverse belong to JK Rowling and various publishing companies and movie studios. I am not making any money from this. I am simply doing this for the fun of it. Any plot devices and original characters belong to me alone and are simply a figment of my imagination.

**Author's Note for this chapter:** I hope this is what everyone has been waiting for! Sorry it took so long.

- - -

**Chapter 17**

It was quiet in the halls of Gryffindor Castle. It was the time where everyone should have been sleeping. But a lone figure was silently making his way through the halls. There was a pause or two when patrols passed by, but for the most part, he remained unseen. His breath quickened as he neared his destination.

Draco made it to Harry's part of the castle without incident, only to come up short when he spotted two guards standing sentry outside the doors to Harry's rooms.

"Dammit!" he hissed.

"Fear not, young Prince. I shall aid you." came a light voice just behind him. He whirled around in fright, barely managing to keep a scream from leaving his mouth. Queen Lily stood behind him, smiling.

"Your Majesty." Draco bowed.

"Need some help?" she asked.

"How do I get past them?"

"I can't dismiss them, they are there on Council orders."

"Why?"

"Dumbledore convinced them to keep you two apart until the wedding."

"What does Harry have to do with that?" Draco scowled.

"Dumbledore seems to think you're going to change your mind about marrying the Prince and feels that Harry is a bad influence on you."

"Does he always manipulate people like that?"

"He thrives on it, Your Highness." Lily giggled.

"Will he know about this?"

"Not if I can help it!" she growled, much like a lioness protecting her cubs. In that instant, Draco knew he would love to have this woman as his in-law. She pressed him against the wall with an admonishment for him to stay quiet before rounding the corner in a swirl of brightly colored robes. The guards, who'd been lightly dozing, quickly snapped to attention upon seeing her.

"Your Majesty."

"Gentlemen. I'd like to have a word with you if I may." She directed them into the next hallway over, effectively leaving Draco a clear shot to the doors. Making as little noise as possible, he inched by the distracted guards and entered Harry's room. He leaned against the door, breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn't been caught.

- - -

Harry turned onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Draco and what he might be doing were forefront in his mind. He just wished he could see him, just one time.

He sighed. He looked toward the door when he heard voices, but for the most part, he was left undisturbed.

His deep sigh masked the sound of his bedroom door opening and closing, and rolling to his side to stare out his window masked the sound of footsteps approaching his bed.

A hand touched his back and reacting without thought, he grabbed the wrist and yanked that person over his body, pinning them to the bed.

That was the last thing Draco expected and his surprised shout alerted the guards in the hall.

Harry had only a moment to push Draco off onto the floor as the lights came on. A moment later the guards charged into the room, his mother right behind them.

"We heard a shout! Are you all right, sir?" one of the guards asked.

"Fine. Stubbed my toe a minute ago." Harry winced as he rubbed his foot. The guards eyes roamed around the room as Lily gave her son a pointed look. Harry's eyes darted to the spot beside his bed and she had to resist the urge to smile.

"As you can see, Captain Evans is not being attacked, and if he was I'm sure he can take care of himself. Now back to your post." Lily stated. The guards bowed to them both before leaving the room.

"Have a good night. Both of you." Lily whispered before leaving the room. Harry moved out into his sitting room, locking the doors to his rooms, before returning to his room and locking those doors as well. He turned around as Draco picked himself up off of the floor.

"Thanks a lot." Draco grumbled, rubbing his posterior.

"Sorry about that." Harry chuckled, leaning against the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Draco sat down on the bed, staring at Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked after an uncomfortable silence. Draco stared down at his hands.

"I don't know why. I just felt the need to see you." He was aware of Harry's sharp gaze on him, but he refused to look up.

"You're a liar." was the reply a few moments later. That got his attention and his head snapped up.

"Excuse me?" Draco's eyes narrowed in anger.

"You heard me. You. Are. A. Liar."

"How dare you!"

"I dare, _Your Highness_. You know exactly why you came here and I want to hear it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco snorted, getting to his feet to pace.

"I've got you figured out. You pace when you're nervous. You run your fingers through your hair when you're upset. Why are you here, Draco."

"This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come." Draco moved toward the door Harry was leaning against, but Harry wouldn't move. "Please let me out."

"No." Harry stated, uncrossing his arms. Draco audibly gulped.

"I should leave before I'm seen." he tried again.

"Both sets of doors are locked, and only I know how to open them." Harry moved into Draco's personal space. He gulped again, taking a step back.

"You're holding me hostage?"

"Nope." Harry smirked, taking a step forward.

"I'd like to leave."

Harry studied him.

"I'll make you a deal."

"O-Okay." Draco stammered, not liking the sound of that.

"I'll give you three tries to get around me and to the door. Two out of three wins it."

"What if you win?" Draco asked around the lump in his throat.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Harry smirked.

"Um...no."

"By the way...your time has started now." Harry told him. That jolted Draco into action and he ran straight at Harry, hoping to knock the man off his feet. Harry simply held out an arm and Draco slammed right into it. Harry curled his arm toward himself and carried Draco under his arm like a human-sized hand bag. He dropped Draco onto the bed and moved back to the door. Draco scowled at him. Harry arched an eyebrow. "Round 2?"

Draco jumped to his feet and ran at Harry again. At the last possible minute he button-hooked to the left. Harry made to move the same direction and Draco turned his body to the right. Again, Harry seemed to read his mind and grabbed Draco around the waist as he started to go around him. He swung him up into his arms, bridal-style, and dropped him back on the bed.

"Round three?" Harry grinned. Now Draco was getting pissed. He was breathing heavily and a fine sheen of perspiration covered his brow. Harry (that barbarian!) wasn't even breathing hard.

Draco jumped up again and gave it his all this time. He purposely plowed right into Harry, and once again, Harry anticipated him. Draco could feel the muscles under his hands turn to steel as Harry planted his feet. It was like running into a brick wall. He was even more surprised when he felt those tight arms wrap around his waist and found himself pinned against the door.

Both of them were breathing heavy after their efforts and Draco could feel Harry's chest rapidly moving against his own. He looked up into Harry's eyes and inhaled sharply. Harry's eyes were dark with lust. Harry moved closer and Draco could feel the breath of his lips against his own. Harry teased him for a few minutes, prompting Draco to grab his face.

"Just fucking kiss me already!" Draco moaned. That was all the invitation Harry needed to seal his lips over Draco's.

The kiss was hard and brutal and it was exactly what Draco had been wanting. He moaned, the sound lost in the cavern of Harry's mouth as Harry's tongue plunged into his mouth. As Harry kissed him, his hands were not idle. They moved over Draco's body, quickly divesting him of his clothing. Draco shivered as the cool air moved across his heated skin. Harry moved off his mouth, sliding his lips across Draco's cheek and to his neck. Draco arched against him, his hard cock brushing against the rough texture of Harry's clothing.

"You're...not...naked." Draco panted as Harry suckled one of his nipples.

"I will be." Harry replied, moving lower.

"Oh gods!" Draco moaned as his cock was drawn into moist heat. His hands moved to Harry's head and clamped on tightly as Harry sucked his cock. He pulled off to mouth Draco's balls, causing the blonde to thunk his head against the door, lost in the pleasure. Harry stood up and attacked Draco's mouth, bruising in its intensity. Draco practically ripped Harry's clothes from his body as they made their way to the bed.

Harry landed on his back as Draco attacked his neck and chest, nipping and biting along the way. Draco followed the light trail of hair down the center of Harry's chest toward his cock, rubbing his chin across its hardness. Harry choked out a moan, making Draco grin. Before he could wrap his lips around his newfound treasure, Harry was pulling him up, kissing him fiercely. Draco suddenly found himself on his back, two of Harry's fingers in his arse. He arched up into the hard plans of Harry's chest and legs, keening wildly. Harry brutally fucked him with his fingers, Draco spreading his legs as far as they would go, hoping those fingers would go deeper. Several times, Harry brushed across his prostate, causing Draco to see stars behind his closed eyelids. Just when Draco thought the pleasure would be too much, Harry's fingers were gone, and something much larger was pushing its way into his arse.

Not expecting it, he tensed up, causing Harry to stop.

"Open your eyes, love." Harry whispered. Draco slowly opened his eyes, awash with tears. "Breathe, Draco."

Taking a deep breath, Draco slowly exhaled and as he did, he felt Harry pushing into him a little bit more. They did this a few more times before Harry was finally deep within. He gave Draco time to adjust, feeling his heart burst with love. Draco was his. And he was not going to give him up without a fight.

"Harry!" Draco moaned, signaling that he was ready. Harry pulled out slowly about two inches, pushing back in before Draco could draw a breath to moan and hitting his prostate dead on.

"God!" Draco groaned.

"Harry, but thank you." Harry grinned.

"Shut up and fuck me!" Draco snorted. Harry's face transformed at those words, and with a growl, he sped up his strokes, rolling his hips on each down stroke. Draco's eyes nearly rolled up into the back of his head at the sensations pounding his body. Harry kept alternating the speed of his strokes, first moving fast, then slowing down, keeping Draco on a sexual high until nearly dawn. He came several times during the night and just when he thought he couldn't handle any more, Harry did some kind of body twist and Draco nearly screamed at the force of his climax the final time. He felt Harry tense above him before he felt flooded with Harry's come.

Sated and sweat-soaked, they collapsed together, falling asleep a moment later.

- - -

When Draco awoke later that afternoon, it was to discover he was in his own room. He wondered if the night before had been some kind of dream before the twinge in his backside told him otherwise. Smiling, he gingerly climbed from his bed and made his way to the showers.

- - -

He joined his family and the King and Queen for a late brunch once he was dressed. He was annoyed to see Dumbledore there as well.

"You were not in your rooms last night, my son." Lucius casually mentioned. Blanking his face, he met his father's gaze.

"I couldn't sleep. So I went for a walk."

"The gardens are lovely to meander through by the light of the moon." Dumbledore smiled.

"I checked several times. You did not return to your rooms until late this morning." Lucius stated.

"I didn't think I needed to be checked on like I was an infant." Draco replied in a tight voice. Narcissa placed a hand across her husband's. Lucius sighed, setting down his tea.

"I was only concerned for your safety, my son."

Draco relaxed his mask.

"I know, Father. My apologies for worrying you."

"With Your Majesty's permission, I could have a guard assigned to His Highness until the wedding." Dumbledore interjected.

"I do not think that will be necessary." Narcissa broke in before Lucius could answer. He looked at her in surprise.

"Why not?" Lucius wondered.

"Because that is what we pay Remus for, my heart." Narcissa giggled.

"Surely he is occupied with his mate?" Dumbledore wondered.

"Albus, stop interfering. We allow you to interfere in Harry's life because you are his grandfather. But I will not have you insulting our guests in such a way." James finally snapped out.

"Well put, love." Lily agreed, glaring at the old man. Albus knew when to back down.

"My apologies if I insulted Your Majesties in any way."

"See that it doesn't happen again, or we will withdraw." Lucius scowled. Draco felt his heart stop.

"Very well. I will take my leave of you." Albus stated, bowing to all in the room before leaving.

"What is his problem?" Draco wondered.

"Please forgive him. He's a bit...eccentric." Lily sighed.

Remus and Severus entered the room.

"We apologize for our lateness." Remus began, sitting down next to Draco.

"Quite all right. We know what it's like to be newly wed." James grinned. "And I must say, Severus. That's a lovely shade of red you have on your neck."

Severus's hand flew to his neck, feeling the bruise left there by Remus's teeth just that morning. He glared at James for mentioning it, before pinching Remus's thigh for daring to laugh.

Watching the three couples interact, Draco missed Harry.

- - -

Draco took a walk later that afternoon in the gardens, Remus and Severus distantly following him. He wandered aimlessly, lost in thought and before he knew it, he was at a waterfall grotto. He looked around the secluded paradise, noticing Remus and Severus were conspicuously absent.

"Remus? Severus?"

"I sent them away for a bit. Hope that was all right?" came a familiar voice behind him. He whirled around and saw Harry standing at the edge of the water. He smiled brightly, launching himself at the man.

"Please tell me last night wasn't a dream?" Draco wondered. In answer, Harry leaned toward him and kissed him. They sank to the ground, lost in each other once again.

_**TBC...**_

_**Next chapter...The Wedding? **_


	19. Chapter 18

**Rating: **this chapter – R

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and plots from the Harry Potterverse belong to JK Rowling and various publishing companies and movie studios. I am not making any money from this. I am simply doing this for the fun of it. Any plot devices and original characters belong to me alone and are simply a figment of my imagination.

**Author's Note for this chapter: **Is this the end?

- - -

**Chapter 18**

Over the next few weeks, as wedding preparations moved ahead, Draco and Harry spent every waking moment together. And the longer they were together, the more in love with each other they became.

But something so perfect, was bound to fall apart sooner or later.

- - -

Ron had been after Harry constantly to tell Draco the truth before he found out some other way. Harry knew Ron was right but he was so afraid Draco would hate him. But he knew the lies had to stop.

He tried over the next couple of days to find the words to explain, but there was never an opportune moment, something or someone always interrupted their conversation. Between wedding preparations and disturbing rumors of assassination attempts on both Draco and Harry, Harry was growing frustrated. By the time he found the chance, it was too late. The wedding day was upon him...

- - -

Draco stared at himself in the mirror, taking in his pale face and too bright eyes.

"I'm getting married today." he mumbled to himself. "And I hate it."

"Talking to yourself?" Remus's reflection appeared in the mirror behind him.

"Remus. I can't do this." Draco sighed.

"Do what?"

"This." Draco said, waving his hand at his wedding apparel. "Get married."

"Draco." Remus groaned.

"Remus. I can't marry someone I don't love. I just can't."

"We went over this, some months ago if I recall."

"Things are different now. So different." Draco moved away from the mirror to sit on his bed.

"What's wrong, Your Highness?" Remus wondered.

"How can everyone expect me to marry this unseen Prince, when I'm in love with Harry? It's not fair – to any of us."

"You have a duty -"

"Fuck my duties!" Draco exploded, jumping to his feet to pace, "I'm sick of my duties! Why can't I do what I want for once in my goddamn life?"

"Because you were born with responsibilities and expectations inherent to your station in life. I'm sorry but that's just the way it is." Remus told him. Draco hung his head in defeat.

"Can I at least get a chance to say goodbye to him?" Draco whispered. Remus felt his heart break at the desolate look on his young charge's face. He hated to hurt the young man further but he needed to.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Harry's not in the palace. He was sent on a mission by the king early this morning."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, my Prince."

"I'd like to be alone, if I may."

"Sure. Would you like me to send up some tea or something?"

"No." Draco turned away to stare out of the window. Remus squeezed his shoulder in sympathy before making his departure. Only when he was sure he was alone did Draco fall to his knees and cry.

- - -

Draco stood outside the closed doors of the main hall, waiting for his cue to move. His mother stood on one side, fussing over his hair and robes, brushing out imaginary wrinkles and removing imaginary specks of dirt. His father stood on his other side, a pillar of silent strength. Out of the corner of his eye, Lucius noticed Draco's earlier attempts at trying to remove the redness from his eyes and nose. He felt the need to say something to comfort his only son.

"Draco..."

"Don't, Dad. Please? I don't think I can handle it right now." Draco whispered. Lucius couldn't help the small smile that curved his lips.

"You haven't called me 'dad' since you were four." Draco looked at his father, and couldn't help the smile that graced his own face.

"It's what you are, isn't it?" Draco asked.

"Always." Lucius nodded, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. Narcissa quickly brushed the hand off.

"You'll wrinkle him, Lucius!"

"Stop fussing, woman! He looks fine!" Lucius snorted. Narcissa glared at him and crossed her arms with a huff. Draco stared at his parents and began to chuckle. He couldn't help it. Lucius smirked and even Narcissa emitted a small giggle.

"Feel better now, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Yes, Mother. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The doors to the hall opened and a page announced their presence to all assembled.

"Presenting, Her Majesty, Queen Narcissa, His Royal Highness, King Lucius, and His Highness, Prince Draco – The Royal Family of Slytherin!"

As one, the three Malfoys moved forward into the room.

- - -

Draco kept his eyes trained on the officials at the front of the room. He saw Ron and Blaise standing next to the James and Lily and wondered what Harry was doing at that moment. He faltered for a moment, causing everyone in the room to gasp, but he quickly regained his footing and continued to the front. The three of them stopped at the exact same time and there was a pause in the music. Draco wondered what was going on. Where was the prince?

At the back of the room, the doors opened once again and the page made a second announcement.

"All rise! Presenting Harold James Xavier Marcus Evans Potter, Heir Prince of Gryffindor! Long may he reign!"

As the crowd echoed the chant, Draco whirled around in shock. There was his Harry, walking up the aisle in full royal regalia. There was look of trepidation on Harry's face that Draco had never seen before, and he suddenly realized what Harry had been keeping from him since Day 1.

Harry stopped before Draco, looking him in the eye. Draco could only breathe one word.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you to love me for me. Not the Prince of Gryffindor. Not with all the bells and whistles and the fancy formal dinners and outfits. Just Harry. The crazy space jockey who likes to play tag with asteroids." Harry gave him a small smile and a shrug.

"And the whole time we were together? Was that a lie too?" Draco snapped, uncaring of the audience.

"No. It meant more to me than you could possibly imagine. I hated lying to you and I hope like hell you'll forgive me."

"I don't know what to think. You could be lying still!" Draco exclaimed. Harry grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"All that I am, all that I have...is yours. If you'll still have me." Harry's eyes were pleading with Draco to understand, but all Draco could see where the big fat lies. He shook his head, backing away slowly.

"I-I don't know if I can." He watched Harry's face fall, before a hard look replaced it. He grabbed Draco by the wrist at the same time he brought up his other hand. Draco saw his hand begin to glow and his eyes widened in shock.

"What the-" he managed to exclaim. Harry yanked him forward, causing Draco to lose his balance and fall to the floor, bruising his knees. Above him, Harry cried out in pain just as light exploded from his hand. People began screaming and running as Harry fell to his knees, clutching at a dart protruding from his chest, near his heart.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed, catching Harry before he could fall over completely. He pulled Harry's head into his lap. Harry began to cough up blood as he tried to speak to Draco. He reached up with a shaky hand to touch Draco's cheek.

"Draco." Harry whispered.

"Why did you do that?" Draco whispered, tears blurring his vision.

"Had...to...protect...you."

"And who's supposed to protect you, you brave fool?"

"My...job."

"To hell with your job! What about me? You can't leave me, you big dummy! I love you!"

"Always...love...you..." Harry's arm went limp and his eyes closed on a sigh.

"No! Dammit, wake up, Harry! You can't leave me!" Draco shouted. He had to be pulled away by both Remus and Lucius so Severus could attend to them. He gave Draco a mild sedative before the guards took both Princes to their rooms.

_**TBC...**_

_**Next chapter...It must be the end! **_


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter:** 19/20

**Rating: **this chapter – NC17

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and plots from the Harry Potterverse belong to JK Rowling and various publishing companies and movie studios. I am not making any money from this. I am simply doing this for the fun of it. Any plot devices and original characters belong to me alone and are simply a figment of my imagination.

**Author's Note for this chapter: **Almost there...but there's one little detail that needs taking care of.

- - -

**Chapter 19**

"Harry!"

Draco awoke with a start, his heart beating hard in his chest. A hand landed on his shoulder, and he whirled around. Lucius stared at him.

"Breathe Draco." Lucius stated, rubbing circles in his son's back. It took some moments for him to calm down and breathe properly. When he did, he looked at his father with tears in his eyes.

"He's dead, Dad. He's dead." Draco covered his face and wept.

"No, Draco. He's not. Severus saved him. But it was a close thing." Draco looked up, his eyes red from crying, but wide in shock.

"He lives?" Lucius nodded. "I want to see him!"

"Draco. They won't let anyone near him at the moment. Safety reasons."

"As his intended, I demand to see him!"

"Draco-"

"Help me, father, or move out of my way!" Draco scowled in determination. Lucius recognized Narcissa in Draco's demeanor and nodded.

- - -

As they made their way to where Harry was sequestered, Draco had time to think things over.

"Father?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know?" Lucius was silent for so long, Draco thought he hadn't heard him.

Finally, Lucius sighed, "Yes. I did." Draco only nodded.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"I do not know the young man well, but I know of his character. He's like you in some ways."

"How so?"

"Untrusting until you get to know a person, guarding your heart close to your chest. Afraid to love and be loved."

"I'm not afraid!" Draco scoffed.

"Draco, be honest with me. If you had known Harry was the Prince since the first day you met, what would you have done?"

"I would have done all I could to impress him!"

"And that's why he – why we - didn't tell you! He wanted you to like him for himself, as Harry. Not the Prince of Gryffindor. Not with all the finery and fripperies attached. But as a person in his own right. Can you honestly say that now? Do you love him for himself? Or do you love him as the Prince?" Lucius stopped walking and stared at his son.

Draco didn't even have to think about it.

"I love Harry, Father. I don't care if he's the Prince of Gryffindor or a the son of a poor blacksmith. I love him with all my heart and if I lose him now, I don't think I'd survive."

The smile his father bestowed upon him could have out shined the moon. He placed his hands on his son's shoulders, eyes shining with pride.

"That is what I needed to hear. Thank you, my son."

"Thank you, daddy." Draco whispered, as he was pulled into his father's arms for a comforting hug.

A throat clearing gained their attention and they separated to see James standing in the hall, a smirk on his face.

"If the father-son love fest is over..."

"Don't finish that sentence, cousin." Lucius scowled. James threw up his hands in surrender.

"I was just going to say that Harry's awake and asking to see you, Draco." Draco stepped out of his father's arms and nodded. James turned back the way he had come, leading the way.

- - -

Harry hated being confined to quarters. But he hated being confined to his bed in his quarters for the remainder of the week even more than that. Since Severus had designated himself as Harry's physician, that is exactly what he'd done. Harry hated it with everything he was.

"Don't look at me like that. It's for your own good." Severus told him as he was checking his pulse.

"Shut it, Uncle." Harry growled.

"Well if you hadn't expended so much psychic energy, you wouldn't be in this predicament, now would you?"

"If I hadn't had to protect Draco from Voldemort, none of us would be in this predicament, now would we?" Harry snapped back.

"Well...he's gone now. You made sure of that." Severus replied, his voice soft.

"What happened? Things are kind of fuzzy after I was hit with that dart."

"You hit Voldemort with a blast of psychic energy as you fell. Blasted him into burnt toast."

"The ashes?"

"Dumbledore had a team of Unspeakables dispatch them somewhere no one could get to. It will be a very long time before another Voldemort tries to take over the world. We're finally free, Harry." And then Severus smiled. It was the first time Harry could ever remember Severus freely offering a smile. It was infectious and Harry found himself smiling in return.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting their moment. Harry made to leave his bed but Severus glared at him.

"Don't even think about moving from that bed if you know what's good for you." his uncle growled as he left the room. Harry crossed his arms and huffed.

- - -

Severus opened the outer door to see James, Lucius and Draco on the threshold.

"I just got him settled. You will not be disturbing him any time tonight." Severus scowled. Draco was tenacious.

"He asked to see me and I'm not leaving until I do." Draco's scowl was fearsome in itself. Not even Narcissa had one as fierce. Lucius was proud. Severus seemed to recognize that fact and stepped aside.

"You have an hour, after he must get his rest."

"Thank you." Draco sighed with relief and stepped into the room. Severus nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, Draco made his way to Harry's bedside.

Harry was laying on his side, facing the open window when he heard someone step closer to the bed.

"Leave me be, Severus. You've confined me to the bed, so there isn't much else you can do to me."

"Well, confining you to your bed seems like a novel approach. I may have to use that sometime." came a voice he was not expecting to hear. He sat up quickly, fighting back the nausea and dizziness his actions caused. Draco saw him pale and quickly moved to steady him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Your father said you wanted to see me."

"That sneaky sonofa-"

"Harry!" Draco choked, amused. Harry blushed.

"Well he is."

"All the same, did you not want to see me?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me after lying to you for so long."

"I'll admit, I was angry at first. But my father made me realize why you did it. I would have been impressed if I had known from the start and done my duty in marrying you."

"And now?"

"Now...I could care less who you are. I love you, Harry. Just you. And I still want to become your husband." Draco smiled, touching Harry's cheek. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"There's something else you should know about me."

"You're a Sorcerer." Draco stated. Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you-"

"I saw what you did to Voldemort, remember?"

"Oh." Harry looked down at his hands. Draco forced him to look back up.

"But it still doesn't change the way I feel about you, Harry." And with that, Draco leaned in and kissed him. Harry melted into the kiss, giving up the control for once as Draco moved on top of him. Harry wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him closer. Neither man noticed the bedroom door opening, nor did they respond to the loud gasp that echoed around the room. They broke apart when they heard a body hit the floor. Glancing over the side of the bed, Harry began to chuckle when he was the unconscious form of his Godfather.

"I think we shocked him." Draco smirked, looking at his mother's relative.

"Think we can shock him some more?" Harry wondered, running his hands over Draco's leather-clad bottom. Draco looked down at his lover and grinned. He sat up on his knees and removed his top.

"I think we can do that and a whole lot more." Draco whispered. He dived back in for a searing kiss.

- - -

Sirius was embarrassed beyond belief when he awoke to Harry's passionate cries as Draco pumped into him from behind. He scrambled out of the room covering his ears to block out the sounds, but wishing he could erase the images from his mind. As much as he wanted to leave, he had been summoned by Harry and forced himself to wait. Even the thickness of the bedroom door couldn't block out the sounds and he wanted to run screaming from the room.

It was more than three hours later when the door opened and Harry stepped into the room, freshly showered. Sirius silently thanked him for that.

"You asked for me, My Lord?" Sirius asked.

"Why the formalities? You've known me my whole life, Sirius."

"I wasn't sure what my summons warranted."

"You know exactly why I called on you, Sirius." Harry scowled.

"Actually...I don't."

"Remus told me what you did to him and Severus." Harry stated in a quiet voice.

The silence in the room after that announcement was stifling.

"Oh." Sirius muttered.

"That's all you have to say?"

"What would you like me to say?"

"That you're sorry! How's that for a start?"

"That's the thing, Harry. I'm not sorry. Severus deserved that and so much more."

"Why? What possible reason could you have for such an act? I'd really like to know!"

"Because he took Remus from me!" Sirius's shout could have cracked glass. Harry sat in stunned surprise.

"Sirius. Remus was never yours in the first place. You have to know that." Harry responded in a gentle tone.

"He's always been mine! Snape has no right to him!"

"Do you hear yourself? Remus is not now nor has he ever been yours!"

"Don't tell me that! It isn't true! Why would Remus allow that greasy bastard near him?" Sirius wondered.

"Because they are mates, Sirius!" Harry shouted back, finally frustrated with him. Sirius stared at him shock.

"No!" Sirius whispered.

"Yes, Siri."

"It's not true. I made sure of that. It's not-"

"What do you mean by that?" Harry demanded. Sirius grew sullen. "Answer me, damn you!" Harry pushed a little of his power at Sirius and the man had no choice but to answer.

"I sent Snape a letter in Remus's handwriting requesting that Snape meet Remus in his room on the night of the full moon. I had known about Remus's affliction for some time and hope to use it to my advantage. Only Remus didn't do as I thought he would, and Snape got away. Remus should be with me!"

Harry stared at his Godfather like he'd never seen the man before.

"I'm so sorry, Siri." Harry whispered. Sirius looked up at him.

"For what, Harry?"

At that moment, James, Lily, Remus, Severus and the Palace Elite Guards stepped into the room. Ron stepped forward.

"Sirius Black. You are hereby under arrest for the attempted murder of Severus Snape and the direct violation of the Bond of Soul Mates. Please do not make this any harder than it already is and come with us."

Sirius looked at his only godson, eyes begging for understanding.

"I'm sorry, Sirius." Harry repeated, his head bowed. He felt a hand on the back of his neck and turned in Draco's arms.

"I never meant to disappoint you, Harry." Sirius whispered.

"But you have." Harry replied without looking at him. Sirius bowed his head and moved toward the guards in resignation. Remus stopped before him and Sirius found himself trapped by his gaze.

"For as long as I live...I will never forgive you, Sirius. You are forever dead to me." Remus hissed, stepping back when Severus griped his elbow. Tears gathered in Sirius eyes as he took in the disappointed gazes of his closest friends, James and Lily. James shook his head. Lily walked up to him and slapped him hard before leaving the room. Sirius took a deep breath and allowed himself to be lead from the room, never to be heard from again.

_**TBC...**_

_**Author's note: I do apologize for what happened to Sirius. He was a loose end I needed to tie up before finishing this story.**_

_**Next chapter...The end! **_


	21. Chapter 20 The End!

**Rating: **this chapter – NC17

**Author's Note for this chapter: **Done! This is more or less an epilogue. There wasn't much story left to tell and I didn't want to go into long boring details of their wedding.

- - -

**Chapter 20**

_Twenty years later..._

Draco stood beside his mother-in-law, Lily as they watched _Hedwig_ enter the docking bay. James, Severus, Dumbledore and Remus scrambled into the room a few moments later.

"You were almost late, James." Lily admonished. James kissed her cheek.

"Sorry love. The Council meeting took longer than I expected." James replied. "Did we miss him?"

"No. Just docking now." Draco replied, pointing to the window they were looking out from.

_Hedwig_ landed smoothly and technicians swarmed her to check her over. The bay doors opened and the first people to step out made Draco smile with delight. It had been some time since he'd seen his parents and their visit was extra special. Lucius was gesturing wildly with his arms in a way Draco had never seen him do before. His mother had an indulgent smile on her face as if she had been listening to Lucius go on about whatever it was for quite some time. She placed a hand on his face and said something in return that calmed Lucius down instantly. She always did have a calming effect on his father. His parents turned and spotted him in the observation room and they waved to him before moving to the lift that would bring them to him.

Ron, Hermione, Hugo and Rose Weasley were the next to off-board. Draco chuckled as he stared at the small family. Hermione didn't believe the healers when they told her she was expecting twins. Fred and George had fun teasing their sister-in-law, causing the sometimes non-violent Hermione to retaliate with fists. The twins had come out worse for wear after and Harry hadn't allowed Luna to heal any of them for two days after the scuffle. Fred and George learned to stop teasing her, but it didn't stop them from sharing their practical jokes with their niece and nephew.

Delilah Finnecree Zabini and her twin sister, Delphinia, the youngest students to graduate from Hogwarts academy followed behind The Weasleys, chatting amicably with Neville, Luna and Ginny. The girls had surprised all their fathers when they requested to take up Healing and Science. Blaise had wanted them to become pilots much to everyone's amusement.

Draco's smile widened when he saw the first of his three sons step off the ship. James, looking very much like his father and grandfather, was walking backwards, talking to someone Draco couldn't see and bumped into Delilah. Delilah promptly turned and smacked James in the head. James rubbed his head, his face turning several shades of red as he noticed his family watching from the window. He waved to Draco, who waved in return.

Harry and Draco's second son, Scorpius, was next off, talking to Teddy Lupin-Snape. They both had a portable computer in their hands, and Draco could guess they were talking about engines again. Severus had wanted his son to be something other than a space jockey with an engine fetish. But it was one wish that wasn't granted, much to Remus's amusement.

Albie was next off the ship carrying a diagnostics machine. He had been trying to reconfigure _Hedwig_'s warp drive so that it gets maximum speed in the short amount of time and distance and he was getting close to a break through.

Draco's breath caught in his throat when the ship's captain stepped off the ship. He felt his heart speed up. After three children and almost twenty-five years of marriage, Harry still had the capability of making Draco's blood boil. Only the slight graying at his temples gave solid proof to Harry's age.

"Shall we go down and meet them?" Lily suggested. Draco nodded and they headed out.

Harry was talking to everyone when the rest of his family arrived.

"...I have never been more proud to call you all the very best crew Hogwarts Academy has ever churned out, and I'm not just saying that because I'm related to most of you. As your teacher, I am doubly proud. Congratulations. Expect assignments for all of you in the next few weeks. Dismissed!" And with that, the second generation began searching out their family members. Draco made his way to Harry's side, just as he pulled his sons around him for a hug.

"Dad!" Jamie groaned.

"Hey, give your dad a break. He just watched all of his children graduate from Academy!" Harry chuckled, ruffling Jamie's hair.

"I take it everything went well?" Draco asked.

"I would not call coming straight out of a 3-G dive into the path of an on-coming asteroid...well." Lucius grumbled. Draco looked from his father, to Jamie, to Harry and back again. He covered his face with his hands.

"Tell me you didn't let him do that?" Draco groaned. Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Now you know where Harry gets it from." Lily grinned, looking at her husband.

"What?" James asked innocently.

"It was a controlled dive, Grand-père, and I knew that asteroid was there." Jamie replied. "I wanted to scare you."

"Then I thank you for scaring ten years off my life."

"Lucius, behave." Narcissa informed her husband.

"But-!"

"Lucius." Narcissa glared at him. He crossed his arms and huffed. Draco chuckled.

"Face it, Lucius. You've got another daredevil in the family." Severus smirked. Lucius glared at the vampire.

"At least he doesn't have his head stuck in the belly of a starship most of the time." Lucius snapped back.

"Gentlemen." Lily admonished. Her tone was enough to make Severus and Lucius feel like they were ten years old again.

Draco looked at his family and couldn't help the silly smile that curved his lips and made his eyes sparkle. And to think, he'd almost given all this up.

"What's that look for?" Albie asked, staring at his father.

"I'm just happy. Do I have to have a reason?" Draco answered.

"Father, you're an odd one." Scorpius sighed.

"Let's go home and celebrate the graduates." Dumbledore exclaimed.

There were nods of agreement all around.

- - -

Later that evening, after Draco made sure everyone was settled, he made his way to his quarters with Harry, eager to get his husband alone to share his news.

What he found when he arrived to their bedroom, however, was enough to make him forget what he had planned on saying.

Harry lay stretched out on their bed, naked and hard. He was stroking his cock in a lazy fashion, his other arm curved behind his head. Draco gulped.

"Hey." Harry smirked, completely aware of the effect he was having on his spouse.

"Huh?" Draco mumbled, his eyes locked onto Harry's hand wrapped around his cock.

"Articulate much?" Harry chuckled. Draco's gaze snapped up to Harry's.

"I can be articulate...when I need to." Draco whispered.

"How about now?" Harry asked, removing his hand from his cock and sucking one of his fingers into his mouth. Draco felt desire pool low in his belly.

"Huh?" Draco repeated. Harry chuckled, moving into a sitting position at the edge of the bed.

"Come here, love. I've missed you." Draco moved into the space between Harry's spread thighs and groaned when Harry mouthed the front of his tunic, dampening the cloth and making his cock visible to Harry's hungry gaze. Not speaking a word, Harry slowly undressed Draco, revealing pale skin to his hungry gaze. For each bit of skin that was revealed, Harry pressed a kiss, licked or bit, making Draco moan repeatedly. When Draco was as naked as he, he began to worship the body before him until Draco's skin was sensitized to no one's touch but Harry's.

Harry pulled him down to the bed, caressing Draco's thighs, watching them fall open of their own volition.

"Please Harry!" Draco begged.

"I thought you'd never ask." Harry smiled, pulling a jar from the bedside table. The assault on his senses began anew as Harry slowly stoked his body from within, setting him on fire. Harry played his body like a finely tuned instrument, knowing his weaknesses and his strengths. Making him crescendo at the right moment and bringing everything to a close to garner a standing ovation.

They lay together, afterwards, breathless and sated. Draco loved the comforting weight of Harry resting on top of him. He stroked his lover's sweat-soaked back, feeling Harry sigh in contentment against his chest.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry whispered, on the verge of sleep.

"Don't go to sleep yet. I have something to tell you." Harry raised his head to look at him.

"What's the matter?"

"I...well...um..."

"Draco?" Harry sat up fully, worry etched all over his face.

"I had a bit of a fainting spell a few weeks ago."

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. Draco sat up as well, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's nothing serious, love! Well...it's kind of serious...but in a completely good way. I think."

"Will you stop babbling and tell me what's going on?"

Draco took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Harry stared at him for a full minute.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly. Could you repeat that?"

"I'm. Pregnant." Draco repeated. The silence was longer.

"Huh? How's that possible? We're guys!"

"Severus said there is no scientific precedent for this. Healer Pomfrey seems to think it has something to do with you and your magic."

"Me?"

"She said very powerful mages, such as yourself, if they truly desire something and it's straight from their heart, can create whatever it is they desire."

"I never thought this was possible!" Harry exclaimed.

"It is now."

"We used a surrogate for James, Scorpius and Albie!"

"A surrogate wasn't needed apparently for this one." Draco chuckled. Harry didn't laugh with him, choosing instead to stare at his husband in shock. He jumped out of bed and began to pace, muttering the whole time. Draco began to get worried...and nauseous.

"Harry, as much as I love watching you walk about naked, your pacing is nauseating me." Harry stopped and stared at him again.

"This isn't some kind of joke? You're really pregnant?"

"You didn't notice?"

"No!"

"You kissed every inch of my body."

"I think I would notice something like that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Come here." Draco held out his hand. Harry took it and was gently pulled back onto the bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, am I?" Harry asked, his voice trembling a little. Draco kissed his hand before placing it on the small stiff swell on his stomach. He watched Harry's eyes widen in wonder, splaying his fingers across that small expanse of skin.

"Feel it?"

"Wow! There's really a baby in there!" Harry grinned. Draco nodded, leaning over to kiss Harry's cheek. "Are you sure you want to go through this? Mum said it wasn't fun."

"I want to do this, Harry. This life inside me, our daughter, according to Healer Pomfrey, is something you and I created. This means more to me then you could ever believe."

Harry looked from his hand on Draco's stomach to Draco's face and Draco watched one lone tear slip down his cheek. He reached up to wipe it away. "Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath, before opening them again. Draco gasped as he stared into Harry's eyes. He could see directly into Harry's soul, and saw all the love Harry was feeling for him at that moment. He could only hope his eyes were conveying the same message.

"I, Harold James Xavier Marcus Evans Potter, take thee, Draco as my bonded lifemate. Where you go, I follow. Where you hurt, I bleed. You are my heart, my soul, my everything and I am so blessed to be a part of your life." Harry whispered. Draco felt his own tears gather as he listened to Harry repeat the words he spoke at their bonding ceremony those many moons ago. He swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"I, Draco Abraxas Lucien Malfoy, take thee, Harold as my bonded lifemate. Where I am at my weakest, you make me stronger. If I stumble and fall, you will catch me. From this life to the next, I shall be by your side." Draco whispered in return, repeating his own vows. Harry leaned close and kissed him with so much tenderness and passion, Draco's tears slipped unheeded down his cheeks.

They drew apart slowly and Harry swiped his thumbs across Draco's cheeks, wiping away the last of his tears.

Finally, Harry grinned, gaining back some of his bravado.

"What do you think of the name 'Chrysanthemum"?" he tossed out.

...Draco's laughter could be heard throughout the entire castle.

_And they all lived happily ever after..._

_**The End!**_

_**- - -**_

_**Author's note: As I sit here and stare at this...the only thing running through my mind is "Thanks Derek for the completely cheesy ending. If my readers don't lynch me for taking so long to update, they'll definitely lynch me for this!" LOL! Ah well...my muse is a fickle gay bitch with a leather fetish! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing this long-ish story. It was a long tough road but I saw it till the end, and I'm glad you made the journey with me. If you celebrate, I hope you all have a happy and wonderful Thanksgiving. Until next time!**_

_**Lady B**_


End file.
